Under the Moonlight
by Marchwarden's Blue Eyed S
Summary: Robin is in denial about his one-sided feelings for his best friend. He claims it is duty, Raven claims love. But once Starfire turns up missing, will it be duty that makes him devote to her, or love? RS and RaeBB
1. Kidnapped

Hey there! My name's Ruby, as u can c on my profile and I am now very obsessed w/ Teen Titans. Just a warning 2 u all, this is S/R and Rae/BB. If u don't like those pairings, (motions towards the door) Then out u go b/c I am not going 2 waste my time writing, replying 2 a sour review about the pairings when I have given a very fair warning. Now then , on a brighter note! I LUUV S/R and RAE/BB, it just seems that they all fit 2gether. Now, I am probably boring u w/ my little speech…  
  
As Always,  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed Shadow (S)  
  
Disclaimer: Look, if I owned nething, would I b writing fanfics? NO! I'd b WRITING SHOWS! Now then, I (cough) own (cough) nothing… (cough/sob)  
  
Under the Moonlight  
  
Chapter One  
  
Starfire was really sleepy but could not sleep. She was never really one to deal with her little problems well, and thus she decided to sit on the roof and watch the stars.  
  
So she sat there, in nothing but a thin night gown and slippers, wondering what her family was doing just then. Her family, Was finally happy and with the stars as they had deserved. Her family had been assassinated a week before she joined the Titans.  
  
That's what had brought her to earth, besides the opportunities to study. Her family's death. All in all it was way too hard for her to bare, and so she fled. She lived with the titans now, her new family, she liked to look at it as.  
  
It wasn't like she was betraying her family, it was just that she wanted to live in peace and happiness for the rest of her life, she was tired and fed up with despair the moment she left her planet behind.  
  
She sighed, life was difficult at times, but that was the way that it was, and no matter how many stars you wished on that it wasn't that way, because it was and that was all there was to it. Then she thought on it harder, she hated saying it, but the thing was a blessing in disguise.  
  
She loved her life now, and if she could go back, she wouldn't do it over. She wouldn't change a thing. And even as rude as it sounded, she really didn't miss her mother, father and aunt. She wasn't that old when it happened, and so, her memories were few, giving her less to miss.  
  
And as she buried herself in her thoughts, someone walked up from behind her and sat by her side, "What are you doing out of bed?"  
  
The alien smiled at her best friend, "I just could not sleep and wished to gaze at the stars and think until I became sleepy. Besides, I do not believe it is fair that you can ask that so openly without explaining what you yourself are doing up, Robin."  
  
"I couldn't sleep either, so I decided to gaze up here also." He smiled back.  
  
It was nice to have the moment alone with Robin, she never really had the chance to talk to him much besides the missions and instructions, every time she tried, there was another in her way. And being the kind and caring person she was, she couldn't find it in her to push through.  
  
The wind blew and she shivered from the chill, causing Robin to pull her onto his lap, "Cold?"  
  
She nodded and he wrapped his arms around her without realizing what he was doing. Not that he was chagrinned at all, oh no. He rather enjoyed having her there. She was warm, and holding her gave him a strange but delightful feeling in his chest that seemed to calm and relax him.  
  
"What is it like on your old planet, Star?" He whispered in her ear.  
  
She gasped at the random question and found it really difficult to answer, "It-It's v-very s-s-sad there. I am glad that I am here now. It is much better than over there."  
  
His face fell, with it dawning on him that he had hurt her, the past was obviously not a strong point for her, "What happened, that brought you to me-we, the titans I mean."  
  
"My family was, how do you say it? Mudered? Anyway, they were killed and I ran away, hoping for change." She smiled, "It happened when I was young though. I came here seven years later, when the taunts of the other children became too hurtful."  
  
The wonder boy pulled her so that she was still on his lap, but they were face to face, not face to back, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."  
  
The alien girl pulled her cheeks up smiling, "You do not need to apologize, it was not your fault. Robin, you are a great friend, and for that I thank you. We should be happy, not sad over something that happened long ago."  
  
She thought on what would make her really happy and then pushed the thought away, it was something that she couldn't obtain. At least, so she thought. Robin was only her friend and would probably never wish to be anything more. Who would want to?  
  
Starfire never considered herself pretty, in fact, with the city having evil around the corner every time you looked around, she never really took the time to consider herself anything. Her hair was the normal color on her sweet planet, and her skin was too. The only thing that separated her from the others back there was the color of her eyes. Her eyes were emerald green and the color was unusual at her planet.  
  
She pushed all her thinking and snapped out of her daze when Robin leaned forward and she laid her head on his shoulder. His warmth washed through her body like she had just slid into a warm bath. And it was comforting, a sense of security that she had never felt before, she could never remember being in someone's arms like this before and rather liked the idea.  
  
Robin sat there with Starfire in his arms and was feeling a burning inside him, a happy, good feeling. He smiled and hoped that the moment would never end, but alas, as all good things do, it would end eventually. Star seemed to have a horrible past, and from what he knew, it was a miracle that she even kept such a sparkling personality.  
  
Her smile, it was the one thing she always seemed to have on her face and it was the one thing he always loved to see. Her smile was dazzling, to say the least. Or at least he thought so. It was like the morning sun, sometimes weak, but always shining. And in the moonlight, it was even prettier. She was like an angel.  
  
He wondered to himself, 'Yes, she's sweet, but what makes her more special than the others? She is only your best friend, is she not?'  
  
He argued with himself inside his head, 'Yes, but she gives me this feeling…'  
  
'You shouldn't feel that way.'  
  
'WHY NOT?'  
  
'Because you probably don't give her that same feeling.'  
  
Dawn on the mountains. His inner bully was right. She probably DIDN'T feel the same way around him. She most likely only thought of him as her friend, nothing more. And that bothered him. He wished on his lucky star that she would feel the same. But little did he know that she already did.  
  
Starfire was sound asleep on Robin's shoulder and smiled while in a deep slumber. Her thoughts kept wandering towards him and so, filling her mind with pleasant fantasies of him while she slept. He was really hot for a human, heck, even an alien, she thought.  
  
With his light skin and dark hair, any sensible girl would be easily drawn to him. But he didn't know that. He wouldn't, with his mind so keen on fighting crime and Slade. He was really well built and was caring too. He was the kind of guy she would have called her prince charming when she was little, but now, she called him "best friend".  
  
But was he only her friend? Odds were that he thought of her as a friend, and only a friend. This thought deeply saddened her and her smile faded as the dreams twisted into deep mists of mystery.  
  
She took a deep breath and fell back into her wishful thinking. Either way she would like him more than that, either way he would linger in her dreams.  
  
Robin yawned and carried Star to the common room. He had no idea where his feet were taking him, but he was too drowsy to care. The thinking had tired him and he smiled as he laid her on the one end of the couch, while fell to the other.  
  
His thoughts that night were focused on her and only her, he wished about her, cared about her, he thought about her all through the night, and was happy when he was rewarded with kind dreams and wishes of her the whole night.  
  
"It looks like someone had some fun last night." Beast boy laughed at the two titans sleeping on the couch.  
  
Robin woke up and groaned, "Shut up Beast Boy."  
  
Cyborg helped along with beast boy, "No need to get touchy about it, we all know you love each other. We just don't care."  
  
Starfire stirred and held on closer to Robin. Wait a minute, how did they end up like that?  
  
Raven smirked from behind the counter while she made her tea, "I was making tea last night and heard something rustling from the couch. I went to look and saw Star moving from the other end of the couch onto you. I guess she was just cold. But then I…"  
  
She trailed off that really aggravated Robin, he HATED other people knowing what he didn't know, that was what bothered him about Slade, "But then you what?"  
  
"Never mind." she shook her head, "Now is not the time."  
  
Beast Boy shook his head, "Whatever, who wants tofu waffles?"  
  
Then it started out like a normal day in the Titan's tower. Cy and BB were fighting about the tofu, as usual and Star woke up. Then the normal start vanished into thin air as they sat down for breakfast.  
  
Star smiled, "Good Morning friends, how are you this morning?"  
  
Cy nodded, biting half of his lip, "Good."  
  
Beast Boy giggled, and Raven said good for him. Raven nodded at Star when the question was directed at her. Starfire was puzzled by the two giggling boys, but decided to ignore it as she asked politely, "Beast Boy, would you please pass me that tofu waffle?"  
  
He immediately stopped giggling and grinned, "Of coarse snuggle bunny."  
  
Robin glared at him so hard, Cy was afraid that his mask would burst into flames.  
  
Starfire looked at the boy wonder for an explanation, "I do not understand, what does he mean Robin?"  
  
He muttered something about 'stupid immature changelings' and then smiled at her, "Err- it means that well…"  
  
Beast boy broke into laughter while Raven finished her tea and breakfast and walked into her room, "While Beast Boy wets his pants, I'll be meditating."  
  
The green giggling guy stopped instantly and glared at her like when she glared at Cy for taking her sarcasm seriously. He then turned to a blushing Robin and confused Starfire, "Don't worry about it Star, it was a joke."  
  
She laughed shakily, "Oh, Ha ha."  
  
Cyborg lost control and fell to the floor laughing. Meanwhile Robin went to go training and Beast Boy started a new game. Starfire just sat there confused.  
  
Robin was working out even longer and harder this morning, through out the whole time yelling at the bag that he was hitting.  
  
Raven knocked on the door and came in, "Hey Robin. When are you going to tell her?"  
  
"What?" He looked at her trying look puzzled, but ended up blushing and Raven saw through the whole thing.  
  
She shook her head, "You know what Robin. You have to tell her. Every time she gets hurt, you always rush to her aid quicker than I can say 'love'. You like her more than a friend, and you know that."  
  
He gritted his teeth defensively, "It's my job to help her. Besides, she's my best friend, she would probably hate me if I said I loved her. Besides, I don't."  
  
Raven clucked her tongue and waved her hand in a bit of aggravation, "Of coarse you do. And you know that. Robin, don't lie to me, I can read your mind. I can feel it coming off in waves when you guys have been together lately. Robin, tell her. She feels he same way. My powers have never been wrong. You have to take the plunge."  
  
Robin shook his head and continued his training, but when Raven left, he knew she was right. He knew the whole time. At first, when he found Starfire, it was mere friendship and duty that had brought6 them together, but now, the bonds of friendship had gone way beyond their boundaries, he loved her, he knew it. He just didn't accept it. Not right then at least. (A/N wink)  
  
Raven shook her head as she sat down on her bed, how could she tell Robin to dive and take the plunge, when she couldn't even figure out her own head? It was confusing, but Raven knew the answer, because he KNEW that he loved Starfire, she wasn't sure what it was about Beast Boy.  
  
The real reason why she left the table was because he was just way too cute when he was giggling and blushing at the same time. He was cute when he glared and was offended. He was adorable when he was pouting or sad, and as much as she hated to admit it, Raven really liked him. Maybe more than she should have. He was her friend, nothing more, nothing less.  
  
She just hated Terra for what she had done to him, Terra had torn him up inside. Every time they mentioned her name, his eyes would water, and it bothered her greatly. Even worse, it pissed her off. A stupid fickle had done this to her Beast Boy.  
  
"Wait a minute, MY BB?! Something just isn't right. My head needs to rest." She mumbled to herself in her normal, emotionless tone.  
  
"Titans acttack!" Robin yelled as they fought off a band of bank robbers on the top of the bank.  
  
Starfire, being Starfire, did not wish to fight, "Please, I do not wish to fight, please. Give us the money and we will help you on your way."  
  
The boy, about nineteen, shook his head nodding yes and went up to her, "Come here and I'll give it to you."  
  
She followed him and before she knew it, he had her handcuffed with her hands behind her back and on a motorcycle heading towards the dark abyss.  
  
She struggled and screamed, "HELP!! RAVEN! BEAST BOY! CYBORG," She paused before she screamed the last name, "ROBIN!! HELP ME!"  
  
"ROBIN!! HELP ME!" Rang across the midnight sky and Robin jumped noticing that Starfire was gone.  
  
What made him feel worse, that was her voice.  
  
He quickly tackled the man he was fighting (with great fury I might add) and looked off the edge of the building. She was not there. Shit.  
  
He yelled, "Deal without me for five minutes!"  
  
And after that he ran down the stairs and ran along the streets looking for his Starfire.  
  
Raven was so distracted by the order, the girl she was battling slammed her fist into her face, knocking her over and earning a good blow to the head from Beast Boy.  
  
He Tied her up and helped Raven up, "Hey, you ok?"  
  
She nodded weakly. It wasn't the blow she had taken, it was the fact that he just really helped her and was smiling at her.  
  
He grinned, "Good."  
  
Her eyes went wide, and before he could see why, she had crushed a woman and two men behind him with a piece of the roof.  
  
He blushed, "Err- thanks."  
  
"No problem." She actually smiled at him, and his mouth dropped about to the ground. Or roof rather.  
  
Robin cried out in frustration, the person had not left any way to track them down! He yelled and stomped all the way back to the Tower.  
  
When he reached the common room everyone was waiting for him. Cyborg looked at something behind him and asked, "Where's Starfire?"  
  
Robin shook his head with his teeth bared and cheeks red with anger, "I couldn't track them."  
  
Beast Boy gaped at him and Raven let her gaze reach the floor. And with the whish of his cape, he was gone.  
  
Starfire tried to throw star bolts and her eyes were completely a glowing green, "LET- ME- GO!"  
  
The boy shook his head and stopped at a garage, took her off and dragged her inside, "I don't think I will."  
  
"What do you Want?" She screamed, trying to get away from him.  
  
"I think you know." He said as he removed her boots and trailed a finger down her almost bare leg.  
  
And to her horror, her boots weren't the only thing he removed.  
  
Hey all! I hoped you liked it! Sorry if it sucked, but if it did, please don't remind me. Now then, I really HOPED YOU LIKED IT! YOU ALL ROCK! NOW REVIEW FOR MY FIC! THE TITANS ALL AGREE!  
  
Cyborg: REVIEW before I have to beat You after I beat Beast booy… NOT FAIR BB! YOU HEATED!  
  
Beast Boy: Dude! Review! Now! Do it before Cy actually realizes that I just beat him… I DID NOT CHEAT!  
  
Raven: Review. Now. Please, so that I can think about your review while I meditate.  
  
Starfire: Robin, stop, I have to tell them to reviiiiiew… !!! (IS wrapped in Robin's arms and kissing…  
  
Robin: ……………………  
  
HAHA! Looks like Robin's had a rough day….  
  
Robin: I resent that.  
  
Starfire: Just ignore them……  
  
Robin:…………………….  
  
HHAHAHAHAHAHA! Anyways, PLZ REVIEW! C YA ALL LATER!  
  
As Always,  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed Shadow (S)  
  
OR  
  
RUBY 


	2. Where am I?

HEY!!! I didn't get 2 hear u b/c I posted this all on the same day, sad huh? Newayz, on with DA FICC!  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned ne of this, would I b writing fanfics?! NO! I'd b watching the show I had just written where Robin and Starfire kiss along with Raven and Beast Boy! But soon…. Soon…. Soon I will! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! (AHEM)  
  
Under the Moonlight  
  
Chapter Two   
  
The next morning Robin's heart felt like it had been shattered to pieces. He wished that Star would be at the door and waiting for him to open it. However, they would not give up. Never. Beast Boy would offered change into a hawk and search the skies and the ground, but Robin told him to wait until the others were up.  
  
Soon enough, Raven and Cyborg were ready to take on anything and search for Starfire. Who ever messed with their friends was gonna be dead before they could say 'catch me if you can'. How did Robin know this? Raven's cloak was a furiously blazing blood red and Cyborg had the look that would kill ten people a second if looks could kill.  
  
Beast Boy looked at Robin and Robin pointed towards the door. Who could take someone so innocent as Starfire? Who could look at those saddened eyes without feeling sad also? Who would do something like that? Well apparently a very cruel criminal can and did. They all hoped that it was a dream and that any minute now they'd wake up, but it wasn't. And they were going to kill whoever stood in their way of getting her back.  
  
Even though they were all saddened and furious, none were as mad as Robin. He could take anyone right now. He was ready, and he WOULD find her and avenge for her. He only hoped that it wouldn't be too late.  
  
In a dark basement, there were screams and sobs. A pair of emerald green eyes wept like Robin had just forsaken her. No, no, if he did that she would have died.  
  
She was bound to the wall by her wrists and ankles and she cried there, kneeling down and wishing that Robin could just find her and save the day. Save her. But she didn't think that he would find her. She felt as though she was stuck there forever. After last night, no one could blame her.  
  
Last night was a nightmare for her. The boy had used her in a way she would never speak of. At least not when it was against her own will. She ached inside and outside. He hadn't hit her, but she figured that he would sooner or later.  
  
She wiped a tear away from her eye and sighed, he would find her. He would.  
  
Raven searched everywhere in the northern side of the city while Beast Boy flew around the west. Robin had the southern and Cyborg had the eastern. They searched for three hours and met pack at the pizza place and sat down, each tired from their search.  
  
"Any progress?" Robin would ask every five minutes while the others would groan and say, 'no Robin, no.'  
  
Raven read his mind and was slightly happy to hear that he was really worried that he was missing.  
  
"I can't believe that she's really gone! I wished that I had told her when Raven said to," Here Raven smirked and Robin's thoughts continued, "I really hope we find her. I don't know what I'll do with myself if she never comes back."  
  
Raven melted inside, that was the sweetest thing she had ever heard, even if it wasn't about her.  
  
Her friend's thoughts seemed to never end about Star and quite frankly, if she didn't stop reading his thoughts when she did, she would have cracked.  
  
The Goth girl stood up after having one bite of pizza, "I'm going to look all around."  
  
No one stopped her as she wandered around reading all the feelings around her, maybe that would help. Unfortunately, she only made it around the eastern side of the city and by then they all headed back to the tower.  
  
The boy wonder was gloomy the whole time they were home, "We failed her."  
  
"No we haven't we'll find her, don't worry. We just haven't yet. But we will." Beast boy tried to smile for his sad friend when they reached the common room.  
  
Cyborg went to his room to sleep and Robin went to training. He was doing everything to keep his mind away, but somehow, his thoughts all seemed to rise around her. He had never felt worse in his life. He had never felt more guilt in his life. It felt as though it was all his fault and that he was to blame.  
  
And the feeling grew only grew stronger as the next day failed also.  
  
Beast Boy sighed and fell on the couch as Raven sat down next to him, "Hey Rae, do you wanna watch a movie with me, I'm sure you could really use a nice break."  
  
"Sure BB, that would be ok. I really haven't got anything else better to do before I fall asleep." She sighed along with him.  
  
Life without Star thus far was way too boring. Beast Boy didn't joke, Robin didn't smile or laugh, Cy never battled with BB in games, and Raven just didn't feel like herself. Usually Raven wouldn't care, but without Star, there really wasn't any cheer around. It was like all their joy was put in her and locked up there. Without her, life seemed to be miserable.  
  
Beast Boy, instead of the scary movies, he put on a mysterious one because it just seemed to fit the mood. And the dark sorceress didn't really blame him.  
  
She shivered because she was cold and the changeling offered her a blanket which she gladly shared with him. Eventually she ended up with her head in his lap and he ended up with his hands in her hair and his head resting on the top of the couch.  
  
They both fell into a deep slumber and had nightmares the whole night long.  
  
Starfire looked at the boy she hated more than Slade. His name was Lexus and he had long sandy hair with dark, mysterious purple eyes that seemed nearly black.  
  
He sat down next to her and handed her a plate of mush that she had no idea what it was. She ate at it hungrily and handed it back to him, it looked as clean as it had before he even put the food on it.  
  
He set the plate aside and put a hand on her cheek, "What's the matter, miss your friends? If you can call those friends."  
  
"Yes, but they are very good friends! Why can't you just let me go? What is it that you need me for?" She sighed.  
  
He hit her, HARD. And when she recovered from the shock, he did it again, "How dare you disagree with me and ask such stupid questions!"  
  
Her eyes were glowing dangerously, but her star bolts were of no use, her hands were behind her back, and they would bounce off the wall and hit her back. She inwardly sobbed, she was so helpless, not to mention very claustrophobic and felt terrible.  
  
He traced a finger down her face where he had hit her and kissed her there, "Now then, I believe you've learned your lesson. Actually, I really don't care about my friends, I just care about you."  
  
Her eyes flashed even brighter and she tried to smile, but could not find the strength to. Which was odd considering that this was only her second night. He snaked an arm around her waist and beat her randomly, just because he felt like it and watched her reaction.  
  
She started coughing up blood once he had started giving her major blows to the stomach and he backed off. He scowled at her, "Tomorrow you will clean that up."  
  
She kept coughing and coughing for at least an hour before crying out to the sky, "Please help me!"  
  
Raven woke up with sweat beaded up all around her forehead and started panting because of the vision she just had. It was awful! She looked around and noticed that Beast Boy was cooking tofu eggs again and Cy was arguing with him until he finished and sat at the table. The sorceress sat across from him at the table and worst of all, she knew that it was true and actually happened.  
  
Beast Boy looked at her with worry stamped all over his face, "Rae? Are you ok? You look like you've just seen a ghost."  
  
"If anything BB, she'd BE the ghost!" Cyborg laughed from behind the counter and ended up with a tofu egg tossed onto his face.  
  
She shook her head, "Beast Boy, I need to talk to you alone. Right now."  
  
"Uh, ok." He nodded and she dragged him outside.  
  
"So what was it you wanted to talk about?" The green teen inquired with much concern.  
  
Raven whispered, "I had a vision about Starfire."  
  
He gasped, "Really? Maybe it could help us find her! And maybe…"  
  
He was cut off by her shaking her head no, "No Beast Boy, you don't understand, I saw a vision of her taker beating her. And it wasn't a dream, it was real."  
  
"How do we tell Robin?" He looked at her with eyes wider then dinner plates.  
  
She blinked at him, "That's easy, we don't. We can't, he'd hate us and wouldn't believe us."  
  
He nodded in agreement, "Yeah well, did you see what kind of place she was in?"  
  
"She is," The Goth girl shuddered, "Somewhere underground."  
  
That day, the titans made some progress and found out that Star was somewhere in the southern side of the city. When Beast Boy and Raven found out about this, they gulped. Robin didn't notice though, nor did he care, he just wanted to find Starfire.  
  
Cyborg decided to start working on a tracking device and until he could make it, they were stuck to reading emotion waves, searching above the trees and listening, and looking on the ground.  
  
The boy wonder was walking around and felt a burning inside of him as he heard screaming from across the street. He ran fast and faster and faster until he reached the jeweler's and witnessed one boy, about nineteen running out with a bag in hand.  
  
He ran to the boy and yelled, knowing that Beast Boy and Rae were not far behind, "Beast Boy, Raven OVER HERE! THE JEWLERS!"  
  
The boy was running to a motorcycle, but Robin beat him there and tackled him. The sandy haired criminal smacked him in the face with the bag of stolen gems and Robin yanked his long hair, clawing at his cheeks and hitting him.  
  
The punches went on and on until Beast Boy caught up and helped him tie a rope while Raven called the police. Another robber was down, but to Robin it meant nothing. Nothing until he found his Star and his Star knew how he felt about her.  
  
But how was she to know when he himself wasn't sure? He thought and dazed off until the green titan shook him out of it, "DUDE! DUDE! Get back to earth!"  
  
Robin shook his head and sighed, he wanted to find Star, he wanted her back now.  
  
Starfire scrubbed the stain off the floor that SHE had caused. When she had finally finished she rung the bell that Lexus had given her so he could give her a lunch break.  
  
Work, work, work, that's all she did. Every time she made a mistake or he got angry or bored, she took the blow and worked harder. Life at this point sucked at she wanted out of it. But she knew that patience was a virtue and would rather wait than get hurt more.  
  
But for some reason he did not come. He had gone out with an empty bag and told her that he was going to rob the jewelers and threw an empty wine glass at her when she pleaded him not to. He seemed to hate her for no reason.  
  
Hopefully the titans would get him, come back with the keys to her chains and set her free. He had given her new chains so she could clean, but the chains he gave her drained the powers from her body. And thus, she was helpless. She looked around and saw her clothes in the corner of the room all nice and folded.  
  
He had given her an outfit that he wished for her to wear and she hated it. It was white, with blood stains on it, and even though she wondered where or who the stains had come from, she decided not to ask. She wore whatever he asked and did what he told her to, because she was stuck and helpless.  
  
She couldn't reach her belongings, she had tried, but she was bound to the wall and could not reach them. She supposed that he would come back any minute and threaten her, but he did not. He didn't come back at all.  
  
Somewhere in jail, Lexus was being asked questions about where his other things were and such, and he answered them truthfully, he told them where everything was, except, Starfire. He did not mention the girl he had in his basement, and no one asked.  
  
No one asked because no one knew. No one knew that he was the one that took her. They knew she was gone, but did not know that he was the one who had tricked her that night. No one knew, and he was going to keep it that way.  
  
What had happened? Lexus was the thief at the jewelers that Robin had brought down, and he knew who Robin was, but he wasn't going to let the wonder boy know who HE was. He was going to leave Starfire to die, he didn't care. He didn't care at all. And when he would be released, he was going to reveal all because by then, it would be too late.  
  
It would be to late and he could rub it in.  
  
Cyborg growled in frustration, the tracking device would take a month to make at this rate! He threw the nearest bolt to the wall and replaced it with another one. The way this device would work, would be that you place a piece of the person's DNA in the tube and the machine would identify it.  
  
After that a neon light would make a trail in the sky and lead you strait to that person. It was brilliant, and would work, but would take forever to make.  
  
He sighed and headed towards the kitchen, maybe a snack would help him clear the anger.  
  
"Any luck?" Robin practically demanded Cyborg.  
  
"Nope." He answered grimly.  
  
Beast Boy muttered through his small bite of tofu, "Wrong answer."  
  
"What DO YOU MEAN NO PROGRESS?" Robin roared so loud that Raven had to press her cloak in her ears and Beast Boy fell to the floor. Cyborg stood there stunned.  
  
If the half-human had any hair, it would have fallen out due to the force of Robin's outburst, and he yelled back, "I HAVE THE BLUE PRINTS FINISHED, THAT'S SOME PROGRESS!"  
  
The leader nodded, "Oh, Good."  
  
And as soon as he said that, Robin left to work out again.  
  
Beast Boy shook his head, "I TOLD you wrong answer."  
  
The next morning Starfire waited for her food, but surprisingly there was none. Her body shivered on the cold, damp, floor and she waited for her food.  
  
Lexus had not returned that night and being the kind person she was, she had forgiven him, he was a drunk, and even though she had no idea what a drunk was, Robin had told her that people who drank things that had alcohol in them couldn't control their actions.  
  
And while she had cleaned up the glass that was shattered on the floor and was throwing it away, she saw another bottle that said "alcoholic beverage" on it. After that she figured that it meant that there was alcohol in that drink.  
  
She thought for a moment on how much Robin had taught her, which eventually led up to her thinking about Robin himself. He always fought to keep in shape and was the perfect leader by nature. His shining black hair and pointed nose… and his eyes. Starfire lately kept on wondering what color his eyes were since she had never seen them. And lately she missed him a lot.  
  
She missed all the titans, but Robin even more so than the rest. She missed Beast Boy's humor and positive attitude, she needed some of it right then. And she missed Raven and her ability to remain calm, no matter what, she needed that also. She also missed Cyborg's ability to make everything seem like just a game, and that even if you lost, there would be a second chance, she wanted that.  
  
But out of all the things she missed, she missed her best friend the most. They were all her friends, but she was just attached to Robin in a way she could not name. It frightened her, when they were fighting. She had confidence in the boy wonder no doubt, but if he got harmed… the bells inside her head would not leave her alone.  
  
Alone. She was alone. Helpless. Her hands were once again, bound and she was drained of her power. She wished so badly that she could get out of this mess and wake up with Robin there to help her. She wished that more than her want for the abilities her friends had. The only thing she wanted, craved for, was something more than friendship.  
  
Of coarse, the leader would probably care less, but she still wished for that more than anything else. She still had hope in her heart, hope that would never fade. Because when people on her planet fell in love with someone, they loved them for the rest of their life.  
  
That's what really saddened Starfire, she just knew she loved him more than a friend now, but what if he didn't feel the same way? She would have to live the rest of her life loving someone who didn't love her back, she thought she'd kill herself if something like that had happened.  
  
She sighed, she was really hungry now, all she'd eaten in the three days she'd been there was that muck and two runny eggs. She was really thirty also. Lexus never gave her water. In fact, the little water she did drink, came dripping from the ceiling of the basement and was dirty. But she didn't care, she had to drink something.  
  
She sat there the whole day and waited, but no food came, nor drink. Lexus was caught and she would be stuck there forever.  
  
"Oh Robin!" She cried, "I love you a lot, and you have no idea how much I wish you were here by my side!"  
  
That night Raven and Beast Boy met up again, but not on purpose, no. She was going to get something warm to drink to help her sleep, and he was going to eat a midnight snack.  
  
He laid across the couch and she sat at his feet. She was the first to speak up, "I'm really worried BB, Robin looks like he'll go insane if he's without Starfire for much longer."  
  
"Yeah, did you see the way he blew up at Cyborg today? Unbelievable!" He nodded in agreement.  
  
She sat her cup down on the floor and buried her face in her hands, she wasn't wearing her cloak and her hair hung loose in her face. Beast Boy thought she looked beautiful, even angelic. And Raven was too worried to even think of reading his mind, she had her own mind to control.  
  
He sat up and put an arm around her kind of awkwardly, he had never seen a frantic Raven, and he both hated and loved it at the same time. Raven rarely ever showed emotion even in her voice ever so this was like a miracle.  
  
He rested his head on hers and whispered with concern, "What's the matter besides that Raven? There is definitely something other than that on your mind, I can feel it. Which is weird because it should be the other way around."  
  
"I just…" She trailed off, not really knowing what to say. That is, if she could say anything at all. Her heart was pounding so hotly and hard in her chest, she was convinced that the kind green boy who was basically hugging her could hear it.  
  
"You just what?" He asked.  
  
She sighed and shook her head, "It's nothing of importance, we have a bigger situation at hand and should be more concerned about Starfire, not my petty problems."  
  
He yawned and gave up before she ended up sleeping next to him on the couch for the second time that week.  
  
A/N: Aw, a little Raven and Beast Boy moment! Well, I personally thought my writing sucked, but I think everything I do sux, so I'll just take ur word 4 it. And don't take advantage of that please! I know, I am evil for not letting Raven admit her feelings for him! But, I think it would be way too soon right now, so I am going to wait until the time is right. Oh, and as 4 Starfire's plan, I ACTUALLY have it already set up! Now then, it is 12:56 in the morning here, so I have 2 go 2 bed, I hope u all liked it!  
  
As Always,  
  
RUBY 


	3. BB and Raven and Cyborg's new attraction

Well then, I apologize everyone seems a bit off character, but don't flame me 4 it. Plz, I would really appreciate SUGGESTIONS AND CONSTRUCTIVE CRITISIM, NOT CRITISIM. THANK U! Also I'd like 2 say that this chapter is dedicated to my reviewer, Lomesir!  
  
Disclaimer: Look, if I owned ne of this stuff, I would watching the Teen Titans episode I just wrote. I don't own it now, but SOMEDAY I WILL!! MWAHAHAHA!!! (AHEM)

Under the Moonlight Chapter Three 

The next morning Starfire was hacking a horrible cough. Her body could heal itself, but with the chains that drained her power, she was own her own.  
  
She wondered what the Titans were doing right at that moment. Hopefully they'd be looking for her, but she figured not. Who would want her? She was just a run-away from a distant planet with ordinary powers, right?  
  
Her stomach was growling and she felt as though there was an active volcano inside her but Lexus never came. Finally it dawned on her, what if Lexus had been caught? NO! She was going to starve! NO! She hoped that he had taken the keys and looked back.  
  
?

"Hello maid. I've come to tell you something."  
  
Starfire nodded, "Yes Lexus, what it is it?"  
  
He slammed a fist in her stomach, "I TOLD you NOT to call me by my name! It is master to you, got that?!"  
  
"Yes master." She looked at the ground.  
  
"Now then," He continued, "I am going to get some gems from the jewelers today. Hand me the sack."  
  
She did as she was told but protested, "Lexus no! Don't rob the jewelers! Please! Don't!"  
  
"Stupid girl." he muttered as he threw a nearby wine glass at her, "Oh, I'll tell your friends you said hi."  
  
She wiped the blood that began trickling down her face and sniffled.  
  
He merely laughed, "Well that's it for now, TA!"  
  
The instant he left her body was raked with sobs.  
  
?

She was REALLY hungry. Then she wondered how on earth she found herself in this trap. She felt so stupid. She couldn't believe that she actually fell for his lies.  
  
"I guess that my thoughts of Robin were distracting me a bit. I don't even know how I managed to think about him at that moment. Though he does look good when fighting." She cast her eyes to the ground.  
  
Looked at the ceiling and watched some water drip from it. She caught some in her mouth and that was her water for the day. When would Robin find her? Was he even looking?

Cyborg jumped in excitement, he had finally finished the blue prints and had a list of materials that he would need to make it! In fact, it wouldn't take a month at all! Just three days!  
  
Robin burst through the doors and looked at Cy with confusion, "What are you jumping on about?"  
  
"It'll only take three days to make the tracking device!" The half-human jumped over and over with glee.  
  
Robin yelled, "Three days?! That's something to jump about?! That'll take forever!!"  
  
"Better than the month it would have taken two days ago!!" All jumping gone. Cyborg stuffed the list at Robin, "Here's what we'll need to make it. And you know what? If it wasn't JUST me working on it, than it would be maybe two days!"  
  
The boy wonder could feel blood dripping down his palms because he was clenching them so tight, "I'M WORKING TOO! WHO'S THE ONE MOST DEDICATED TO STARFIRE? ME! WHO'S HER BEST FRIEND?! ME! WHO TALKS TO HER WHEN NO ONE ELSE WILL?! ME! WHO LOVES HER?!"  
  
He stopped there realizing what he had just said. Raven smirked from the doorway, "You Robin, most definitely you."  
  
"Raven, this is not the time for I told you so…" He growled.  
  
Raven stood there completely un-affected and Cyborg looked at her with interest (NO! NOT THAT KIND OF INTEREST!) "What does he mean I told you so?"  
  
Robin prepared himself for a long teasing, but surprisingly, there was none. Instead of answering the half-human's question, Raven shook her head, "Now is not the time."  
  
The leader looked at his dark friend with widened eyes and she smirked again, "What's the matter with you, you want me to like smile or something?"  
  
Wow. Raven didn't try to embarrass him. Wow, this was a first.  
  
She growled teasingly, "I heard that, wonder boy."

The next day at twelve, Beast Boy shoved another piece of tofu in his mouth and swallowed, "So Rae, you ready to go shopping?"  
  
"Look, it's not my fault that I have to get the materials. Now sit, stay, be quiet, good animal." She rolled her eyes at him and flew out the door.  
  
"What's her problem?" Cyborg asked, "Though that was pretty funny, hey animal, go fetch!"  
  
BB growled and transformed into a T-rex, "SHUT UP."  
  
"Ok! Ok! Touchy, touchy!" He commented as he grabbed some ribs and ran back to work.  
  
Robin yanked the changeling away from his tofu and out the door, "Come ON BB, we HAVE to go look!"

Starfire was gradually losing her energy, it had now been a week since she was first brought here. She was completely convinced that Lexus was not coming back and she was still hungry.  
  
"Well, at least I am getting the extra weight off." she tried to smile. But the problem was, she didn't HAVE any extra weight, her stomach was eating itself and her body was getting WAY too slim. She tried to place her hands on her face, to cover up the tears that fell, and surprisingly, her hands went right through the chains.  
  
She looked at her swollen wrists and sighed, the only problem was that her feet would not go through their bounds like her now abnormally thin wrists.  
  
Then it struck her. Her CLOTHES. Her communicator. She reached for the other side of the room and grinned as she caught the edge of her skirt and pulled it over, dragging all the other stuff too. She lifted it up and her communicator fell to the floor and shattered.  
  
She cried, "My one chance! Gone! What if they never find me! What if?!"  
  
She went on and on, and eventually ended up talking to herself. Saying things like, "It'll be ok, don't you worry." and "What do you mean don't worry?! They'll never find us and…"  
  
It went on and on until she cried herself to sleep that night.

"Okay, let's see here, um, we need um here you just read the supplies and you'll know what we need, I can't pronounce their names." Raven said dryly to a dirty blonde employee.  
  
She smiled, "Alright then, um, let's see… that should be fifty dollars. Hey, that's a lot of materials, you need some help bringing them to your place?"  
  
The dark empath growled at the way she was looking at Robin, who never noticed anything when it came to girls, "He has a GIRLFRIEND."  
  
"What are you talking about Raven? I have a BOYFRIEND, and um, well, I was just trying to do my job." The two girls glared and glared until Robin broke the silence.  
  
He cleared his throat, "Now let's just get the materials and then see if we need help."  
  
An hour later, the employee, who's name was Lisa Rose, pulled out the very last metal strip that Cyborg needed and nodded looking at the titanic pile before them, "Um yeah, I think you guys might need some help."

"Lalalala, lalalala… laaaa… HEY! Hey Robin, who's your friend?" Beast Boy grinned when Lisa Rose twirled in through the door and hummed a tune to a sweet song.  
  
Raven's eyes sparked and flames were setting in them, "Her name is Lisa Rose and she has a BOYFRIEND, so BACK OFF BB."  
  
Everyone gasped as Beast Boy turned into Cyborg and he chuckled, "Oh Raven, it seems that Robin is not the only one in love. Hehe… so Lisa, who's your boyfriend?"  
  
But Lisa didn't hear him, she had earphones on and had her cd player attached to her belt while she carried a large strip of titanium metal and sang along while placing it down gently at his feet. Then she looked up at him and blushed.  
  
Her bright gray eyes twinkling, "My bf? Well right now he's history."  
  
Raven and Robin both cleared their throats and Lisa Rose walked out the door, "Well that was the last one, good luck with whatever you're doing, see you around! You guys should really come back next week, we have a 50% off sale on every game in the store! Anyhow, see you later!"  
  
Cyborg stared at the door where there had been a girl as cute as a button moments before.  
  
Raven glared at him, "Well I guess Robin and I both aren't the only ones in love?"  
  
Robin smirked and jerked Cy to the garage were he was working on the device, "Get to work."

Raven looked at the sleeping BB on the couch, completely unaware that she had been standing there for five minutes strait.  
  
"I guess Cy was right." She heard a very mocking voice from behind her.  
  
"And so was I." She corrected.  
  
Robin sighed and collapsed on one of the chairs in the kitchen, and tears began streaming down his face. He didn't want them to, but they did and Raven saw them.  
  
She walked over and sat beside him, "You know, I have a feeling that if Starfire was here and you were missing, she would have lost her mind after the first four hours. Look how long you've lasted. Please don't give away now. You are so close to finding her, don't give up."  
  
He shook his head but she went on, "Like Slade, when you were this close to finding something about him, you never left your room until you discovered something or had a plan. Robin, don't give in, please. I don't want to lose two friends in the same month."  
  
He looked at her and saw a little flicker of seriousness in her eyes. She was comforting him? Wow, this was another first. A week of firsts.  
  
"Look, if you're just going to degrade me in your mind, then it was pointless for me to actually comfort you. You know what? I think I'll follow BB's example." She shook her head and went to her room.  
  
Robin looked at the couch and fresh new tears glistened in his eyes as he remembered that morning when He woke up and Star was still sleeping on him.  
  
Then he remembered their time together on the roof. It hurt to think of it, but his mind wouldn't listen to his silent plea. He wished she was there, sleeping silently on his shoulder. He longed to watch her face as she slept, so innocent, angelic, sweet, loveable, adorable, lovely, beautiful, wonderful, magnificent, gorgeous, calm, peaceful, radiant… and all in all, perfect. (A/N 14 adjectives! Whew!)  
  
His thoughts were drifting out of control and he didn't even bother stopping them , after he realized that he was not allowed to even keep his mind organized. How pathetic. Drifting… Starfire… emerald eyes… full lips… long legs… sweet face… sweet… loving… sparkles in her eyes… soft skin…  
  
Sooner than later he was fast asleep in the kitchen chair. His mind floating wherever it wanted, and his dreams suddenly reared over to the thief he had stopped at the jewelers. Why? He did not know, but as long as it wasn't Star on his mind, bringing painful memories, he didn't care.  
  
Starfire, oh how he longed to run his fingers through her hair and tell her that he loved her and live happily ever after, but didn't everyone?

Cyborg hummed a song as he worked on the tracking device the next morning. He remembered the previous day with Lisa, he had only seen her for five minutes, but hey, it only takes one look to be attracted. Right?  
  
He grinned while humming a song to himself and took a break. Hey, only one day to go.

Starfire sighed, she was really scrawny now and if you looked at her with before and after photos, you would NOT believe that it was the same person.  
  
She moaned and tried once again to unbind her feet, unfortunately, she had no such luck. She was really tired all the time and if Robin was there, he would tell her that she had something mild like a cold or a virus even though she had something terrible. The truth was, she was starting to get a bad case of mono and a cold and she was becoming an anorexic.  
  
Life was sad, but she tried to keep her hopes up and thought of Robin very frequently. She wondered over silly little things like what color his eyes were, what his favorite food was, favorite color, and even things like what he thought of her. What did he think about her? That was a question that lingered in her mind even before she was kidnapped.  
  
Oh how she wished he loved her as much as she did him. But her wish was granted long ago. Robin always loved her, she was just too blind to see it.

Raven floated inches above her bed and tried to meditate, but it was of no use. She couldn't stop thinking about what Cyborg said… "Looks like Robin's not the only one in love…"  
  
What was that supposed to mean? Sure, she felt really mad when she thought that Beast Boy had interest in that stupid Lisa Rose, but really! Love?! No way! She couldn't love. There was just no way possible.  
  
Her concentration broke into questions and she fell over onto the floor, not calm, not happy, and VERY humiliated. Tea, she needed some tea.

"How on earth does Raven make that stuff?!" A green changeling stamped his foot on the floor trying to figure out what to do after boiling the water. (A/N, hey! He only can make tofu and veggies right?! So how on earth would he make tea?)  
  
The familiar dark voice that was Raven's echoed gracefully from behind him, "Not too bright are you BB? Well here, you put the tea bag in the cup and pour water in the cup… then you stir."  
  
"Hey!" He defended, "I didn't know how to make tea… so what? It's not like you know how to make tofu!"  
  
Raven glared and took a calming breath, "Ok, fine. You teach me to cook tofu and I'll teach you to make tea… what's it to you anyway? Why were you into my tea?"  
  
He blushed, "Oh, well, um…"  
  
"Hold on, wait…" Raven entered is mind and found out that he was stressed over something, but she couldn't figure out what… she also found out that he went for a cup of tea to try to calm down like she did. Then a strike of pity waved over her, she'd been a tad rude.  
  
"Hey BB, I'm sorry, here, I'll help you. Hey, everyone needs some tea every once in a while. Whatever you're stressed over, you can tell me." Even the sound of her own words confused her, she was comforting Beast Boy? Why she was, she had no idea, but her better judgment had no say in the matter what-so-ever. It was what she wanted to do that did it.  
  
And right then it was like someone else was controlling her, yet she knew that it was all her.  
  
She made the tea and they sat across from each other at the table. After one sip, Beast Boy thought it was funny and had no sweetness… he called it bitter. After that Raven sighed and they went back to the kitchen.  
  
"Rae, what are you doing?" He whispered, careful not to make her mad.  
  
She stirred honey into his tea, "Making the tea sweeter by adding honey."  
  
"Oh." He said more to himself than her.  
  
They went back to the table and sat down again. This time Beast Boy actually like his tea and there was an awkward silence between them.  
  
He sighed, "Thanks Rae, I feel much better. So that's why you drink this stuff so much, it calms you down!"  
  
"Sort of, I just get stressed I guess. I've never been allowed to feel, or at lest lose control. And that's hard when you have Slade on you're back kicking your friends around." She started opening up to him. She had no idea why, but she felt comfortable around him and really wished that he would talk with her more often.  
  
He got up and sat beside her, "Oh, I'm sorry Raven."  
  
"It's alright, it's not your fault that this power is mine… it's not your fault that I can't love, be angry, be happy. It's not your fault that what I want I can never obtain. It's not at all your fault that my father was and is a jerk and now I am cursed with his blood." Silent tears started streaming down her face, even though she didn't want them too.  
  
She tried to gain control, but the cold tears slipped down her face anyway. She couldn't wipe them away, she couldn't move, or anything, she was frozen.  
  
The changeling wiped them away for her and held her for a moment, the second time he had that week, and he was kind of happy that she was softening up to him because he never really knew much about Raven, and as crazy as it seemed, he wanted to know more about her. Maybe if he knew more he could get her to laugh.  
  
And if he got her to laugh, that would be so cool. But then he had to do three things, (a) calm Raven down. (b) calm Robin down. © help Robin find Starfire.  
  
Raven's tears stopped flowing and Beast Boy managed to get her to her room.  
  
She tried a smile, "Thanks BB, I don't understand how that happened."  
  
"Don't worry about it. I'm sure many things have happened to u that haven't to me and have given you plenty of reasons to cry." He smiled back and headed towards the door.  
  
Raven, still not having control, stopped him, "WAIT! Beast Boy! I want to tell you about my life." 

A/N: I got reviews!! WOW! Hurray!! I no that Rae seemed a bit off in this chapter, but that's what I wanted her 2 do, deal w/ it! Now then, about hose lovely reviews…  
  
Lomesir: I no that she isn't, but I really couldn't find another way to make her disappear… THANKS!  
  
Rose: I'm glad u liked it! And I really don't believe u and do not, in fact no it, but hey, whatever!  
  
ShimmerStar13: Wow! Thankies! I will and ur welcome! Wow! I thought pple would b flaming me left and right! WOW!  
  
Starfire893: THANK U!!! Of coarse I will! And I luv ur name!!!  
  
Lomesir: Actually, no. I do not live in England! I live in the us! Wow, U thought that THIS was great?! WOW! All these compliments never cease 2 amaze me! Wow!  
  
?????: Hey! THANX! I will!  
  
Hello: Hey! THANKIES! (sniffles and grins) Wow! I'm getting good compliments! Yeah, poor Star… Um, I would tell u if they find her, but then again, if I did, reading the fic would be pointless! Wow! I am?! Cool! Um, yeah, that's what I'm doing w/ Lisa Rose, I kinda noticed that he would, but u inspired me 2 give him1! There4, I am dedicating the girl 2 u and my other friend Rose! (the girl I replied 2 earlier)!  
  
Jess: It didn't? That is so cool that it didn't! (well I still think it does, but whatever u say…) Hey, I'm the same xact way, I think that everything I do sux and am never satisfied w/ myself… I am REALLY glad u like it! And I hope u review again!  
  
Titans101: I luv ur name and I can't tell u if I will! (I hope I will)! I don't think she should either, but hey, that is what happened in the fic and that's way it'll b until… (oops that's enough!) Ok! I will! THANKIES!  
  
Erika: Um, well, it was kinda easy and I had no idea that that was a cliffy! Wow! I do the weirdest things w/out even realizing it! Um, I can't tell! But I will update!!!  
  
Awwww: Awww, OMG! I can't believe that it rox! (I don't believe it,m but am still absolutely thrilled that u think so!) Well I absolutely luv the fact that u luv it! I luv R/S fluff 2!  
  
Clueless90: THANXZ! I WILL!  
  
Crystal Jade: That is such a pretty name! Just think about crystal Jade makes me think, "pretty!" AW! THANKIES! (hugs reviewer)  
  
O! And b4 u all leave, I am going 2 tell u sumthing! Lisa Rose is dedicated 2 Hello and Rose! (Hello b/c she gave me the inspiration and Rose b/c she has been very nice 2 me!) Now I'd also like 2 say that I am going 2 dedicate each further chapter 2 a reviewer and hope that I can get in enough Chapters 2 do that! (grins at all) THANKIES 4 BEING SO COOL AND KIND!!!  
  
As Always,  
  
RUBY


	4. My love will never die

HEY U GUYZ!!! I just wanted 2 say THANK U 2 my readers and reviewers and ne1 who has… A) not flamed me B) Reviewed! C) Put me on their faves list! D) Put me on their author alert list! It feels so good when u hear that pple really like wat u have created 4om the depths within ur mind and add u 2 their faves! It's just so cool and inspirational and therapeutic! I should really wrap this up, so I will 1ce again say Thankies! And I'd also like 2 tell u all that is chapter is dedicated 2 Brogramn. I will respond 2 u all l8r cuz right now I think I am getting glared at 4 not moving on… and 1 last thing, the R/S fluff is dedicated 2 my friend Kimmi, who has helped me thru a lot of hard times and made me laugh when I was down… And I would ass more, but I think u all get the point…  
  
As Always,  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed Shadow (S)  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own the teen titans, if I did, Star would be living it high w/ her Robin… Raven and BB would b snogging at least 1ce in every episode, (well maybe not EVERY episode) and Cyborg would SO go w/ the girl who actually IS mine, Lisa Rose. Lisa Rose is dedicated 2 Hello and Rose and no1 but them can copy w/out asking. I actually wouldn't mind if some1 copied, but I ask that u ask me 1st plz! O yeah, and Terra would not come back 4 BB. If she did, I'd b FURIOUS.  
  
A/N (again) I no, I no, I am going 2 make this 1 really short, I promise! I have decided 2 make a goal of getting at least 1 chapter up a week b/c I have the idea 4 the sequel and really wanna get this done so that I can work on it! YEA!! And I 4got some part of my disclaimer that I absolutely ALWAYS say…. I do not own them yet, but I will soon!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! AHEM!

Under the MoonlightChapter four  
  
?

"Say what?" Beast Boy walked back and sat by Raven's side.  
  
Raven, finally found control and shook her head, something she was doing quite frequently lately, "Never mind BB, good night."  
  
He gave her a quizzical look but then shrugged it off, "Alright, but anytime you need me, I'll be there."  
  
"And vise versa." she smiled at him.  
  
He gave her a lazy grin and left her there, wondering what it was that made her smile. It wasn't like she loved him, so why did she care?  
  
'But you DO love him Rae.' her thoughts got tossed into the mess.  
  
She argued, 'Do not! He is only a friend! Nothing more!'  
  
'Then how come you're losing composure over a simple thing? How come you keep smiling at him?'  
  
The real Raven growled, 'Leave me alone, I don't need your help, I don't need your care. I don't need to rely on anyone, I do not love anyone, no one at all, and it's staying that way.'  
  
The sweeter side giggled, 'I have seen our future, just you wait. You'll see what I mean in due time, you'll see.'  
  
The empath sighed and fell dead asleep before she even relaxed her head upon the pillow.  
  
?

Somewhere in the southern tip of town, a poor, defenseless girl slept upon a hard, cold, stone floor. She was shivering, scrawny, innocent, and was very sick. The only water she had was three drops from the ceiling and food wasn't even a possibility.  
  
She had tried getting a hairpin and hacking her way out, but it didn't work like it did in movies and television shows. She had tried slipping her ankles out and ended up with swollen, puffy, and red ankles. She was at that moment unconscious and whimpering in her sleep.  
  
Every night, ever since she was brought to that horrid place, she had nightmares. Everyone of them including at least one sad thing about her best friend.  
  
She saw Raven lose her mind, she saw Beast Boy being slain, she saw Cyborg's last battery dwindle away, but the most frightening thing she imagined was Robin's death. She could not bare it, not at all. She sure hoped that in real life that she would die first.  
  
Losing Raven would be depressing very much, but losing Robin to her, would be devastating. She couldn't even think about it without flinching or twitching, or crying. Raven and her shared a bond of understanding, but Robin and her shared a bond of, well, friendship, and something else she could not name.  
  
Her worst fear was her loving him and him not feeling the same way. Her living alone. What she was doing right now, was her worst nightmare. The terrible dreams she was sent every night was nothing compared to this, she was quite literally living her strongest fear.  
  
Monsters, nothing. Death, scary, but not as scary as this. Nothing seemed to amount to be as bad as this.  
  
She rolled over during her journey in the realm of never knowing and twisted her chains that stayed to the wall, clamping her feet along with them.  
  
?

Cyborg sighed sadly when he saw the scene before him, Robin looking longingly at the sunrise. It was pathetic, but yet, sweet in a way. He was lost without Starfire and that was sweet, the sad part was that Cyborg had another two days to go before the tracking device was completed.  
  
He had worked really hard on the first day, due to the extreme pressure and had a third of the work done, now all the other titans had to do was go into her room and rummage through it for some of her DNA.  
  
?

Robin trudged down the street feeling extremely sad, lonely, aggravated, and guilty. He didn't even wear his costume. He didn't feel like a hero, he figured, so why would he dress like one? He looked at the sky and the moon glowing with her bright loving shine.  
  
He sighed and the words he felt swam through his head.  
  
_The sky is dark, the moon is bright, I'll be thinking of you tonight. Walking down an empty street, with a t' shirt, jeans, and bare feet._  
  
He moved his melancholy gaze to the stars and he thought of her yet again. He wondered why he had chosen Star?  
  
_Looking at the stars shining bright in the sky. looking at the stars and wondering why? Why you cant be with me, why you are so far away, why I'm always thinking of you each and everyday. Why I had to choose the girl that's not here._  
  
Silent, cold tears streamed down his face and he thought of how much he liked her, and it was then he accepted it, he didn't like her at all, he LOVED her. He mused about the love he had, how strong it was… sooner rather than later, he was thinking about how she was even more beautiful than the stars themselves.  
  
With her beautiful red hair that cascaded peacefully down past her lovely, soft shoulders. And her sparkling emerald eyes that outshined even the stars. And her exquisite smile, always bright and optimistic. Her smile that grew wider when she laughed… her laugh was like water tumbling silently on the rocks of a serene and flowing brook. He could go on and on about her sweet figure, and he did while thinking…  
  
_Then I think to myself about the love I have, and see clearly through the night, that I shouldn't be so sad. I've found someone dear to me, someone that I love, someone I connect with, and who is more beautiful than the stars above._  
  
Then the depressed boy sat on a bench, not even realizing that he wound himself up in the park, he went where his feet took him. He looked up at the moon once more and waited, waited for a plan. Waited for his Star to come home. His love was as strong as ever, and it sang throughout the night…  
  
_So as I wait for you tonight, beneath the moonlit sky, I want you to always remember, my love will never die._

"Where's Robin?" Raven looked around, asking Beast Boy, who lately, seemed to be the only person she could talk to.  
  
He sighed, "He took a walk, said he needed to clear his mind."  
  
Raven sighed and looked through the movie cabinet, "So do you want to watch a movie or something? I finished meditating and I don't really want to do it again."  
  
Her friend looked at her with widened eyes but quickly nodded and helped her pick out a movie.  
  
"How about a drama?"  
  
"I think we've had enough of it to make a series."  
  
"Oh, you're right, um… horror?"  
  
"Nope, don't want you to be engulfed by my powers again, would you?"  
  
"No… uh… mystery?"  
  
"We saw them all two days ago."  
  
"Oh, right… romance?" He looked at her nervously.  
  
She shrugged, "Well, I don't see anything better, so sure."  
  
It was a good thing that the lights were off and it was dark, because if they weren't Raven would be facing a seriously blushing Beast Boy.  
  
He set the movie on and they sat on complete opposites on the couch. Raven, surprisingly, wasn't reading one of her books and actually paid attention. Beast Boy kept blushing, and the two somehow ended up sitting next to each other during the last scene.  
  
The movie droned on, "Oh Eric, I don't know what I'd do without you…"  
  
"You won't ever have to…"  
  
The lovers kissed and the credits came up on the screen… Raven would have died laughing at the pathetic script and movie lines, but for some reason it wasn't funny anymore.  
  
Actually, it was downright humiliating, watching a romance with Beast Boy? Why had she even agreed to it? Why? Why was she so stupid?  
  
"Um, it's over, you want to watch something else?" Sweat was beading upon the green teen's face.  
  
Raven once again shrugged, "Whatever."  
  
So they looked inside the cabinet again, but came up with nothing. Nothing except another romance movie and they both said a definite, "NO!" to that.  
  
"I guess I'll just go to bed." Beast Boy yawned.  
  
Raven almost agreed when something hit her, "Hey! Wait a minute! Where's Robin? He should be back by now."  
  
"I am." The all too gloomy voice of their leader droned from the door.  
  
Beast Boy gasped looking at him, Raven just stood there. Robin was wearing a plain black shirt and some really baggy and faded jeans, that seemed to have been snagged at the bottom. He had no shoes or socks on, and his mask was loosely tied up in the back. But the weirdest thing was that his hair hung loose in his face and he didn't even bother to fix it.  
  
Raven was shocked, but as usual, never showed it even for a second, "Robin, take a shower and get Star off your mind."  
  
He muttered under his breath a reply, but Raven heard it all the same, "I can't."  
  
"DUDE! What do you mean you CAN'T?!" BB yelled.  
  
"**_I MEAN THAT I CAN'T EVERYWHERE I GO, EVERYTHING I DO, IT HAS SOMETHING TO DO WITH STARFIRE! IT'S ALL MY FAULT! SHE GOT KIDNAPPED, AND IT'S ALL MY FAULT! AND THERE'S NOTHING THAT I CAN DO TO SAVE HER FROM THAT BOY WHO HAS PROBABLY BEAT HER OR WORSE! AND WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?! WATCHING A ROMANCE, LIVING HAPPILY EVER AFTER! SURE, YOU GUYS KISS AND HAVE FUN, IF YOU NEED ME, I'LL LOOKING FOR STARFIRE._**" He panted after his speech, but left and slammed the door shut behind him.  
  
Beast Boy was angry, but Raven looked at the door that Robin had slammed sadly and with understanding, "Beast Boy, you must understand, he's lost the person he loves the most. Think about it, what if you lost the person YOU loved the most? Oh wait, BB, I'm sorry, you should know that because you already did."  
  
"I didn't love Terra." he sighed randomly.  
  
Raven paused and turned to him, "Oh?"  
  
"She was a crush, but when she betrayed us, I realized that she could never be under control, and if she had anything to do with me in a way more than a friend, we would have been destroyed." He explained, then laughed, "Funny, all the girls I end up having crushes on or loving, are the girls who would kill me."  
  
Raven looked at him absolutely stunned, "What was that last thing?"  
  
Beast Boy finally noticed the power of his words and clamped a hand to his mouth, "Nothing."  
  
"That's not nothing BB, tell me or I'll read your mind." She threatened, seriousness in every word.  
  
"We should help Cyborg or get Robin." He chuckled nervously.  
  
Raven shook her head, "No Beast Boy, you need to tell me what you meant, look at what happened to Robin, he didn't tell Starfire and guess what ended up happening?"  
  
He sighed and shook his head imitating her, "No Rae, like you say all the time, now is not the time."  
  
"Then when will it be?" She yelled, starting to lose her grip on the little control she had.  
  
"I don't know." He took her by the hand., ignoring the adrenalin coursing through his body like a power wave. And dragged them both into the garage.  
  
?

"Cy, we need to help you." A panting BB and Raven stood at the door.  
  
He dropped his hammer and took a moment to recover from the shock, "You need to what?"  
  
"Robin just lost control again, this time worse. We need to find Starfire fast, so we need to help you get the job done as fast as possible." Raven stated.  
  
The green teen stared at her with confusion, "Uh Raven, could you have made that any clearer?"  
  
Cyborg ignored him and tossed them some tools, "Sure thing here ya go… wait a minute, is Robin training again?"  
  
The two with the newly caught tools looked down at the cement, as if it would give them an answer, but finally Beast Boy answered the half human, "He yelled at us for watching a movie and basically called us lazy. After that…"  
  
"He stormed out saying that if we needed him, he would be searching for Starfire." The empath finished.  
  
Cyborg nodded and motioned for them to come closer, "Well, he's gone, and the sooner we finish this, the sooner we find Star and the sooner we find her, the sooner we find Robin."  
  
The two panting teens nodded and they all worked hard on the machine, streaming through time. And to even their surprise, they finished it.  
  
?

Robin ran frantically down the streets yelling, "Star! Starfire?! STAR?! STARFIRE?!"  
  
He was lost without her, and could care less if Slade came back and took over the city at that exact moment. He was running faster and faster, and soon, he was sprinting. Putting all his effort into the running, he found a police line around a house that said, "DO NOT CROSS".  
  
And Robin being Robin at that moment, tore through the lines and burst into the house.  
  
That's when he heard the screaming, louder at first, but quickly dwindling in strength, "HELP! HELP ME! PLEASE! LEXUS NO! DON'T KILL HIM… ROBIN!!"  
  
He ran and ran to fins who had screamed, but came with no luck. The house seemed empty, but the screaming was clearly coming FROM the house. Maybe he was dreaming, maybe this was a nightmare. But to his dismay, it wasn't.  
  
The voice rung again, raspy but yet flowing… he KNEW that voice… that voice belonged to Starfire.  
  
????

Hey! I no, short chappie, but I have been extremely lax and lazy and wanted to stop it there. YEA! ROBIN'S ABOUT 2 FIND STARFIRE!!! O yeah, about that poem, I don't own it either, actually, my friend Scarlet's boyfriend wrote it about her… and that wasn't even the whole poem, I cut out the middle, but that's b/c if I didn't, it wouldn't have fit the fic! Um, I hope u all liked it! I no that it is a bit early for him to find her, but I wanted it 2 happen and I was clean out of ideas of things to happen until then.  
  
O YEAH! And ANOTHER thing… Um, well, Robin may not find Star in the next chapter… (ducks the junk being thrown at her) SORRY!  
  
And now Review time…  
  
Brogramn- OMG, That is the longest and BESTEST REVIEW I HAVE EVER RECEIVED!! WOW! Um, Help me on and idea 4 the end! Here, my email is… ! WOW! I did? Lexus is that cool? (or uncool if that's wat u call a bad dude) WOW! I will take that advice and try! The scenario, is good? WOW! (jumps up and down) WOWIE!! I LUV THAT U LIKE IT!! I HAVE A FAN!! WOW!!! I HAVE A FAN!!! (grins and hugs her AWSOME new fan)  
  
Rurouni Kaoru Kenshin's Love- WOW! Thankies!  
  
Angel-Star727- THANZ!!! I JUST DID!!  
  
Catherine! - OKOKOKOK!! I WILL! Wow, this was that good? I AM STUNNED AND ABSOLUTETLY HAPPY!!! (Hugs Catherine!)  
  
Sinfire- Nope, u didn't imagine it, and hey, I don't freak out easily, so no worries! THANKIES! THAT ROX!  
  
Lady Shelina Raven- COOL!  
  
RobinRox13- Did u now that I just ADORE ur name? A) B/C Robin DOES ROCK! And B) 13 is my fave and lucky #! WOW! I LUV THAT U LUV IT AND I DID AND WILL!  
  
SpazzFire- Wow! (bows down) U ROCK! And u just said my work is good… (faints and gets back up) WOW! Ok! I can't wait! By the way, GREAT new chapter!  
  
JulesFire- Wow, u did? Sad, yes, Happy ending? Um, not telling! Rob/Star IS always good! I am SO glad that Rae's and BB's relationship is realistic! Well, I was hoping that Star's thoughts while in the basement would be affective… This is my very 1st Teen Titans fic, and I really am glad I've gotten all this good feedback! OKAY I WILL!  
  
Clueless90- I no exactly wat u mean! I've been in school 4... Um… well it doesn't matter how long, but I'm managing, but my last school sucked, we had back pains 4om our really heavy book bags everyday, but at least we got strong! Hey, I shall dedicate the next chapter 2 u! (I think) hopefully that u should help u and ur work load!  
  
Sinfire- (again) Wow! I'm glad! Well, that's good that they no wat they mean, but I STILL hate it when preps wear them! And I'm glad that SOME1 read my profile! (grins) Thanks!  
  
D-I-WaRrIa- Wow, that was hard 2 type… Robin WILL save her soon and he WILL get a shock! Well, it's not exactly that he's starving her, he got caught and sent 2 jail remember? And as 4 y b4 he was caught, um, well, guyz whop kidnap rape and beat do that right? I will!  
  
Bunny133- WOW! I AM SOOO HAPPY! I LUV ROB AND STAR!!! Keep reviewing!  
  
Titans101- Yeah, that name is REALLI catchy ya no, I kept saying it after reading ur review, it has a ring…. LoL, well, um… I have nothing 2 say but THANKIES!!! Star will NOT die!!! I couldn't bear her death, that would be terrible! Well she might die in the sequel, I think… (I hope not..) I will! (hugs reviewer)  
  
SoSweet465- AWW! OK! (hugs reviewer)  
  
Well, that's it! BYEZEZ!!!  
  
As Always,  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed Shadow (S)


	5. Almost There

Hey, I would say hey w/ an ! But right now I am tired and don't feel like it… (yes I am lazy) I really kinda had a hard time on this chapter, and thus apologize if it all sux… sorry! (there, I have 1 !) I am not 2 happy right now and am not in the mood 2 b messed w/… so flamers, if u dare flame me… good luck. As 4 reviews… I'll type them up l8r… and this chapter is dedicated 2 Catherine! Another thing, I am (sneezes and sniffles afterwards) … sick.  
  
As Always,  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed Shadow (S)  
  
Disclaimer: Look, I am TIIIIIRED of saying this… I DON'T OWN THE TEEN TITANS! GET OFF MY CASE! (I DON'T OWN THEM YET… BUT I WILL SOMEDAY SOON W/ MY NEW AND FIXED LIGHTNING BO STAFF! MWAHAHAHAHA!) AHEM.  
  
Under the Moonlight  
  
Chapter five  
  
Beast Boy growled, "Jeez the freakin' wheeze! Star keeps her room CLEAN! I can't even find a hair strand!"  
  
Raven and Beast Boy were sent up to look for a strand of Starfire's hair while Cyborg made sure the tracking device that they finished was functional. Meanwhile, when BB threw a rage storm, Raven was searching in her bathroom and pulled a hair brush out from one of the drawers, "Perfect."  
  
The changeling sputtered in frustration, "How is it that every time when I think that I can't do something, you can?"  
  
"Because I have a brain." She answered in her monotone voice.  
  
Beast Boy kept on his storm, but Raven ignored it and started walking towards the door, when she tripped over something. She assumed that it was the green teen, considering he wasn't all too happy, but when she looked down however, there was an old book.  
  
She picked it up and handed Beast Boy the brush, "Here, take this to Cyborg, I want to see what this is."  
  
He nodded and Raven sat on the bed, weighing her options. What if it was Star's diary? Even if it was, Raven wouldn't read it, she just wanted to know what it was. The book was silver, and had a large emerald on it, that by the look of it, was about to fall off. It was old, no doubt, but had apparently been looked at recently.  
  
The empath looked around, making sure that neither of the boys were there to catch her, because this wasn't like her. The sad silence around her made her assume yes and she opened the book. She sighed and her eyes glazed over it in a melancholy stare.  
  
It was a picture album. The Beginning was made up of several black and white photos of her alien friend and her family. And when Raven turned the page, a twinge of pain hit her heart. The next page was full of photos that were taken at a funeral.  
  
Star looked about six, and the young Blackfire beside her about seven. There were pictures of their mother, father, and someone else Raven did not know. Starfire had tears streaming down her face and a bouquet of white roses in her hands, while Blackfire held black roses and had no tears, but a look of great pain implanted upon her face.  
  
The woman she assumed as her mother appeared very young, maybe thirty-one at the most. She had dark hair, green eyes, and a sweet and serene look that graced her face, even in death. The man she believed to be her father did not look as young as her mother, but not too old, perhaps thirty-four was his age. And his hair was lighter, his skin about the same as Blackfire's, and his eyes were closed, revealing nothing about the color of them.  
  
Then the pictures gradually slid into color and became more cheerful, and the goth girl was not at all surprised to see photos of the titans in there. There were about three pictures of Beast Boy and Cyborg and five in there of her… then she inwardly smiled, Robin's pictures dominated the book. Just like Starfire to secretly admire him, but leave careless clues about it all around.  
  
She almost laughed at the notes that her female friend had left behind beneath the pictures. There were serious notes like, "we almost died that day" and then there were some playful and silly ones like, "Hehe! He looks especially cute here" and "Beast Boy almost beat a world record today for eating the largest amounts of tofu… but stopped when Raven glared at him. I think she likes him more than she'll admit."  
  
That's when the dark sorceress glared at the book and sighed, "We're only friends Star, ONLY friends."  
  
She set the album down gently on her bed and floated down the stairs to the garage where Cyborg was grinning.  
  
"So it's ready for a joyride?" The changeling asked joyfully, excitement weaved into every word.  
  
Cyborg's grin only grew, "Yo BB, would I tell you to get Star's hair if it wasn't?!"  
  
"Here's the brush that Raven found." Beast Boy tossed Cyborg the brush and he took a hair.  
  
The other two titans watched closely as he nervously slid the hair through the tube. They were ready for a blast of neon light, but nothing happened.  
  
Beast Boy yelled, "Cy? It is SUPPOSED to sit there and do nothing?!"  
  
The half human scanned through his notes and screamed in frustration, "GOD! I made a slight miscalculation, I need 2 more cups of the DNA scanning liquid… Rae, you're gonna have to go back to the store."  
  
Raven inwardly screamed and the green teen sighed. A half-hour later, Robin came bursting through those all too familiar doors.  
  
A mile away, the prison guards gasped and frantically tried to reach the base, but failed. Plasmus had returned and injured three guards and killed two. He was on a roll and there for a reason. Slade himself had given him this simple task to free a prisoner, much like a cinderblock had freed him.  
  
The name, he did not tell, he just said to break into cell number 490. And he did with no effort whatsoever.  
  
"Master, the prisoner is here." The maiden smiled faintly at her master Slade.  
  
The dark figure smiled maliciously and pulled the woman closer, "Tell me, is this somehow amusing?"  
  
She gulped audibly, showing her nervous side, "It's just that your plan is working and I am happy that is sir."  
  
"Right then, well, tell Audia to come here." He dropped her.  
  
She looked at him suspiciously, "Why?"  
  
"Because," he stated monotonously, "She is going to take your place."  
  
Raven sighed and nodded, "Well Cyborg, we'll get it tomorrow, right now we should all go to bed."  
  
The two exhausted boys agreed and they all went into their rooms. And even though the boys were alright, Raven could not dismiss the growing guilt in her heart that plead for her to help Robin. There was an air around her and she sensed that something was wrong.  
  
She did not get tea, in fact, she didn't even sleep. She laid there and her bed and stared at the wall, each second spreading the feeling. She sighed and sat there thinking on what they would do the next day. Hoping, praying that maybe they would fins their cheerful friend that day. Hoping. Her hope swelled within her heart and she finally lulled herself to sleep.  
  
Her dreams were not exactly pleasant, but nor were they nightmares. Just sort of… in-between, neutral. Her mind just floated through the deeper causes and problems she had like a plane flying through the clouds. And she slept watching every one of them until eight 'o clock the next morning.  
  
The half-human didn't even battle with BeastBoy over breakfast that morning, they didn't even eat. Raven sat there staring at the abyss and BeastBoy played with his food. Cyborg fiddled with the many gadgets on his arm and the morning went by rather uneventful.  
  
That is until Raven's eyes took a sharp turn and saw a disastrous event happening at that very moment. There was a fog around her eyes at first, and when she rubbed them, everything was clear. Slade was in his chair as he always was when plotting, and a young woman before him was struck with a knife and killed right there in front of his very own eyes. Yet there seemed to be no impact on him. He was completely unaffected.  
  
Then there was another vision, one of a house, with police lines, lines that were broken and fell upon the ground and inside the house there was a boy. A teenage boy with messy black hair and a pair of worn old jeans and a loose shirt that slung off his one shoulder. The boy was crying… he lifted his head from his hands and Raven screamed after him, "ROBIN!"  
  
And that wasn't all, oh no. There was a door behind him, a locked door. And behind that door was a girl. A girl who's head was nuzzled into her arms and her body on the floor. She was wearing a very peculiar outfit, to say the least. From what the empath could see, she was wearing a white dress that was torn, and had blood marks all over it. The girl's hair almost matched the blood, except it was lighter, and her skin was a pale… orange. Raven gasped and her eyes widened when she realized who the scrawny girl was… that scrawny girl was her beloved missing friend, that scrawny girl was Starfire.  
  
The dark sorceress fell to the floor in a stunned and unconscious heap. She knew nothing more, just black. The images of her good friends were fading and she no longer could see, feel, hear or taste, she was unconscious.  
  
Raven fell to the floor and a loud thump was heard. And when BeastBoy saw that it wasn't Cyborg who made the noise, he rushed to her aid. He picked her up and her body did not refuse. His one arm looping under her arms, and the other through her knees. Her head lolled toward the ground and her mouth was wide open.  
  
The dirty dishes covered up in her black powers and shattered all over the floor, gaining Cyborg's attention. The changeling called his half-human pal over and they carried her off to the infirmary.  
  
Cyborg yelled in frustration, "Now one of us has to stand her and watch her while the other goes and gets the neon fluids!"  
  
"I'm not going, I'm gonna watch Rae. Besides, I'd probably get the wrong thing." BeastBoy held the lifeless girl's hand.  
  
Cyborg smirked, "You love her don't you?"  
  
"What? Me? No way. Even if I did, she would never love me."  
  
His smirk grew as he left for the store, "You'd be surprised."  
  
A pale teenager grabbed her head and groaned, "Ow, what happened?"  
  
Her vision was blurry, so at first she had no idea who was holding her hand, and just waking up, it was apparent that she didn't know why either. A pain sheared through her as she sat up and she fell back onto something soft. She was tired and didn't want to be. She knew that she had to do something important, find something maybe. But she couldn't quite remember what.  
  
She groaned again as the scene before her became clearer and she could see again. She could make out perfectly the green figure hovering over her with large swirls of concern in their eyes. She smiled slightly, "BeastBoy?"  
  
He sat down next to her, "Raven? Raven, are you alright?"  
  
"Um, I would be I guess, if I knew what happened." Her voice was cracking.  
  
Slowly he explained that she had fainted and that nearly all the dishes were broken. Painful flashbacks and reminders of her visions sliced through her mind and she fell asleep with BeastBoy, sleeping by her side.  
  
"Look Lisa, I just need the fluids." Cyborg groaned.  
  
Lisa Rose, the same employee he had a simple "crush" on, was talking about the next sale and why he should come. And finally after he convinced her he'd be back soon, she gave him the fluids he paid for and he ran back for the tower.  
  
He opened the door and it was silent. But it wasn't the same old, dull silence that was there before, this was more of a peaceful and serene silence. One that wrapped you and told you that all your problems would sort themselves out.  
  
Odd really, there was never such a calm silence in the tower until then. Very odd. The half human walked around into the infirmary. And for the first time in what seemed years he smiled. The picture before him was priceless at a time like this.  
  
Now they say that terrible things bring people together, but most people don't believe them. And if you don't believe them, this here is proof. BeastBoy was holding Raven's hand and sleeping by her side. This wasn't the kinda "couple" thing, but after such sour feelings towards each other, this was a miracle.  
  
He laughed quietly to himself and ran to the garage where he started applying the fluids to the tracking device.  
  
Robin cried and cried, he had failed Starfire. It had been a week and a half and he STILL hadn't found her. Instead he was hearing things in a rundown house. He cried for her being missing, he cried for not telling her that he loved her, he cried for hurting Raven and BeastBoy, he cried for everything he'd done since the last time he cried.  
  
And then something remarkable happened. The door behind him opened. He sniffled and looked inside to see a stair case and dark marks possibly blood on the walls. He flipped a switch and ran down the stairs as fast as he could. He was close to finding what he loved so much, he just knew it. Maybe it was the twinge in his heart, or the sound of crinkling chains, but something told him he was close.  
  
"You have freed me, and for that I thank you. But I can't help but ask what you want of me." Lexus's slithering voice sounded throughout the room.  
  
Slade answered rather simply, "I have freed you because of what you have done. You have captured a Teen Titan and hurt her worse than even I could. You have beaten, used, and done worse to a Teen Titan."  
  
Lexus just looked onward and shrugged, "It was for my enjoyment. Nothing more. I could care less if she was a Titan or a lost little girl. The point is that she was pretty, and so my next target."  
  
"Well, I am an enemy of the girl that you have so greatly offended, and I wish for you to join my side. Together we could do even worse than what we could do separately, and the rewards could be wondrous." The masked man offered.  
  
"I don't see what I get out of this 'working together' thing." He placed his hands on his hips and sarcastically yawned.  
  
Slade got out of his chair and walked strait up to Lexus, looked him in the eyes and his mask was removed, you could have seen him smirking, "That girl, and many others."  
  
Lexus thought on it for a minute then reluctantly agreed, "I want 50 of the profits."  
  
"25."  
  
"45."  
  
"30."  
  
"45."  
  
"40."  
  
"43."  
  
Slade sighed, "Alright, 43 of the profits."  
  
Lexus nodded and smiled wickedly, "Good, now before I start this 'working together' thing, I got something to take care of."  
  
Raven and BeastBoy ran to the garage where a smirking Cyborg awaited them, "Have fun?"  
  
Raven sighed, "I have something to tell you."  
  
"Look, I already know about you two, but please, don't be overly not yourself Raven. It's not like you to announce your 'feelings'." The half human laughed.  
  
BeastBoy gasped, "DUDE! You SAW THAT?!"  
  
But he was cut off by a frantic Raven, "No, not that… it's worse. I've had three visions!"  
  
Cyborg's eyes went wide and he urged the dark sorceress before him on. She did go on, "The first was of Slade, a girl being killed right before his eyes and he cared less. The second was of Robin. He was in the worst state I had ever seen him. Without Starfire he is truly lost. He was kneeling on the floor of a house in the southern tip of town, it had police lines in front of it… anyhow he was kneeling on the floor crying. The third was of Starfire! She was in a room behind the door that Robin was in front of. And she's in terrible condition, there's blood everywhere and she in skinner than a broom."  
  
After that Raven almost collapse, due to the lack of breath and Cy quickly flipped up the switch. This time, there was a loud BOOM! And then there was the neon light trail. They were going to find Starfire. And they were going to kill whoever stood in their way, Slade or not.  
  
Robin Ran down the next flight of stairs and gasped at what he saw. Starfire! She was scrawny and covered in her own blood. With her hair a tangled mess and her ankles chained to the wall. He ran to her side and tried to pick the lock but only succeeded with one of them. Because after that, he was knocked to the other side of the room.  
  
A slithering voice made it's way to his ears, "Get closer, and you'll lose what you came for."  
  
A/N: Was that good? I hope so!! I Already have a blurry vision of what I'll do for the ending… O WOE 2 ME! I actually ENJOYED WRITING THIS AND IT IS COMING TO AN END!!! I'm sorry for the stall on getting this up, but first of all, I had to get better. U c, in the beginning a/n I said I was sick, and I was… it took me a while to get over that. THEN I got writer's block… THEN the effects of hurricane Ivan cam and a tornado threw off my connection! DUDE! And it took 4EVER 2 GET BACK UP!! Then on top of that, I have been REALLI caught up in all this school stuff and all… I was thinking of doing one of those.. "titans at high school" things… but I just don't know if I'm up to do that… there r enough of those out there, and I don't need to add 2 that #. HOWEVER! I have the title 4 the sequel and I am going 2 give u a treat… the title and a little tiny clip of it! BUT… not yet. In the next chapter… MAYBE, if u REVIEW, U might get the treat, if not… (buzzer beeps wrong answer sound… AAAAAAAAA!!!) No treat. I no, I am mean… but I like reviews! Good 1s that is. O yes, I got my 1st flamer 4 this fic the other day… and I am mad about it 2 say the least. B/C I TOLD U ALL NO FLAMMERS! GET IT THRU UR THICK HEADS! URGH! (growls and grumbles about pple not being able 2 read or comprehend thing like they should) Stupid… AHEM… HERE'S THE REPLIES!!!  
  
Happy to Flame this story- 3 words. Fuck. A. Dog. I said no flamers! So screw ur review… it NEVER happened. AND I have a question. If this fic was SO bad, Y'D U WASTE UR TIME REVIEWIN 4 IT?!  
  
Brogramn! YAY! Ur reviews ALWAYS make me happy! Thankies SO MUCH 4 the advice!! U rock! (hugs Brogramn) U ROCK!!! I tried! I hope it was good enough, but I wanted to have Slade involved… I dunno y. O well… either way Lexus is out. I except ur gratitude and am happy! YAY! Kudos! Yum! (sorry, I get a hyper when sugar is mentioned or involved…) I'm really glad that the characters r in touch and just bubbling w/ happiness! YAY! Thankies SO much 4 everything!  
  
Clueless90- Well I hate 2 admit this, but it was easy. The whole cliffy thing… I didn't even realize that I made it… wow. OK! Well sorry that this didn't come as soon! But if u read the bottom A/N (the 1 b4 these responses) it should explain y. THANX 4 REVIEWING!  
  
Lady Shelina Raven- Really?? WOW! THANKIES!!  
  
Hermione 'n Harry 4Eva- Hey! OKAY! THANKIES!!!! And mind if I call ya Lizzie 4om now on?  
  
Angel-star727- DON'T FALL OFF THE SEAT!!! I'll UPDATE SOONER! I PROMISE!  
  
Spazzfire- THANK U! (hugs Spazzfire) okay, well just so ya no… I am a Terra hater… but I'll try 2 keep it at a low! Thankies! (1 last thing… uh… my friend says that there's a greater chance of Slade joining the titans than BB loving Terra… And I believe her… I think it was more of a crush… I mean he didn't really get that much of a chance 2 no her… and u could tell it was a crush b/c he had hearts 4 eyes… like when Rae saw aqualad… yea, sorta like that.)  
  
D-I-WaRrIa- WOW! THANKIES! OKAY!! I DID READ IT AND IT WAS GOOD!!! GOOD WORK THERE!  
  
RobinRox13- SO COOL! Well screw them, u gots good luck. At least u HAVE a lucky #… some pple don't! I'm serious! A friend of mine has NO luck whatsoever. O well…  
  
Titans101- (hold titans101 and hands her a tissue) it's OKAY… IM me at Uwishuwereme1713 and I'll give ya a heads' up! (Im cuz I can't tell it here… no1 else cried! WOW! Starfire and I would b Best friends! I swear! IM ME! (cuz I'm gonna tell u about the ending!) Thankies! And I most definitely will! I got the plot planned and everything! DUDE! Morbid? YES! (does victory dance… o yea.. Uh-huh…) Sorry, I was kinda hoping 4 that! Thankies!  
  
Sunrise- OKAY! THANX 4 REVIEWING!  
  
Lost Inside- LOL! That's hilarious… well let me tell ya, LEXUS WILL GO DOWN!  
  
Lost Inside- LoL, we don't need a word 4 him… he's not worthy of 1! LoL! Thankies! Ur Reviews have helped me tons!  
  
Lost Inside- OKAY! THANKIES! OKAY! THANKIES! I will SO write a sequel! THANX 4 REVIEWING!!  
  
Okay, I think that's all! C ya!  
  
As Always,  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed Shadow (S) 


	6. SNEAK PEEK!

HEY ALL! I AM SO GLAD U ALL LIKE IT! WOW! This fic is comin 2 an end! Maybe not in this chapter… I'll have 2 wait and c where this goes… Um, well I REALLI wanna get this chapter done! (which is odd I no… but hey!) LUV U ALL! U ROCK MY WORLD! Ahem… now then, let's get this goin!  
As Always,  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed Shadow (S)  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the titans! (cries) This is a terrible day! (turns evil) BUT I WILL!!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!! (turns back) AHEM!  
  
()()()  
  
Under the Moonlight  
  
Chapter Six  
  
()()()  
  
Robin was kicked to the side of the room with impeccable force and growled at the voice he heard. It was that nineteen year old boy that he took down at the jewelers! Carefully, the boy wonder picked himself up and tried to reach for his staff and suddenly realized two horrifying things. He was not in his costume, and he did not have his belt.  
  
He growled at the boy, "Who are you and what does it matter to you if I get Starfire?"  
  
At this point, Starfire was groaning in her sleep and the boy smirked, "I am the person who took her. I am now a worker for Slade, and I cannot let you have her back. What a pity to lose a team member and such a pretty one too. So either give up, or say your goodby…"  
  
Lexus never got to finish that sentence because Robin had lost control again and kicked him in the jaw, knocking him over. Then Robin slammed a hard fist into his face, "So YOU'RE the one who put her into this state! You're the one that stopped me from telling her how I feel! You're the one that stopped her from feeling the same way back!"  
  
Lexus sliced one of his feet under Robin's legs and tripped him. He then got up and kicked the teenage hero, "Stupid you. Never mess with someone who can hurt you." After that Lexus drew out a knife and threw it. But Robin wasn't what it hit because Robin swiftly got back up and jumped in the air, his foot ready to kick the life outta the newest worker for Slade.  
  
The older boy snatched his foot and was swung him to the side, where Robin grabbed his ankle and they both fell down onto the cold stone floor. Lexus now had no weapon… or so Robin thought. The sandy haired boy took out a dagger and was about to slit Robin's throat when Robin kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying across the room.  
  
The titan growled, "Well, it's just too bad you can't even take your own advice." Then he punched Lexus in the gut with all the fury he could manage and yelled. Lexus doubled over in pain, but then got back up and a battle cry rung from his voice as he used both his feet to kick Robin in the chest. Robin wheezed and fell to his knees where he found the dagger that Lexus was about to slit his throat with. He took it in hand and slammed it down as hard as he could but it cracked on the hard concrete floor and Lexus advanced on him.  
  
The boy wonder really proved his amazing talent as he figured out that he didn't need a weapon, he WAS the most dangerous weapon he could master and so he attacked the sociopathic idiot with his bare hands and feet.  
  
()  
  
Raven looked at Cyborg with widened eyes, "Something is wrong, I can feel it. We must hurry up… NOW."  
  
"What makes you so sure that Robin's in trouble?" BeastBoy asked.  
  
The dark empath looked at him with an impeccably angry force, "I said I could feel it. Do not doubt my abilities."  
  
"Right, well if SOMEONE would give me a ride then it would go faster!" Cyborg yelled.  
  
But after that he instantly regretted it because Raven's concentration was shaky after the vision incident. And so it was a bumpy ride for the metal-man.  
  
()  
  
A boy with violet eyes and sandy hair just gave a boy with midnight hair and hidden eyes a blow to the head and laughed as he watched him fall to the ground, "Boy wonder indeed." And as if by magic, Robin flew on top of him and slammed an angry fist into Lexus's gut. As a result, the teenage criminal crunched into a ball and yelped in pain.  
  
But Robin wasn't finished yet, oh no. He gathered his rage and resentment and yelled sat the violet eyes that haunted his Starfire. Then he got up and kicked him in the side. Lexus growled in pain and tripped Robin before he could hurt him any worse. Robin glared daggers at him and lunged forward towards the criminal. But he rolled to the side and Robin ended up with his stomach on the cold floor while Lexus got up and put his foot on Robin's back.  
  
His silky voice flowed as he pressed his foot hard on Robin's back, "Why you can't even save her. It took you more than a week to get here, what makes you think that you can save her? What makes you think that you can grab her from death's claws?" He applied more pressure on the teenage hero's back and laughed, "You can't. You're nothing but a young kid. What you do will do nothing. You lose."  
  
And with that, he raised his foot and crashed his foot down with as much weight as he could. ()()()()()  
  
OOOOKAY! I have been on serious writer's block and that's all I'm givin u 4 now… sorry! It's just I was told 2 update soon! Okay… you all have been VERY good and reviewed! So here's wat u get! A sneak peak in2 the sequel! I'm gonna try not 2 give it all away… and afterwards u all get ur responses 2 the WONDERFUL, GRAND, AND STUNNING REVIEWS!  
  
Sneak Peak  
  
Raven flew out the door and into the bathroom where she heard splashing… someone was throwing up. She closed her eyes and thought hard. No. It couldn't be. They never… wait a minute… this wasn't a gift from love. This was evil inside… Raven gasped and with shock realized what had been wrong all this time. She pulled her hood down and rushed to her room where she thought on how she was going to get her friend through this without ruining the team. She just couldn't believe that the evil hurt that happened so long ago created something like this. She couldn't believe that…  
  
Okay that's all! Now here's where I say thanx 2 u all!  
  
RobinRox13- Nope! None at all! Aw! Thankies so much! That makes me feel much better noing that sum pple r on my side! I no! How can they judge me when They're not writing nething better? I just figured sumthing out! Flamers leave anonymous reviews! (well, most of them) Y? B/c they won't have 2 c my response 2 their review! I like it wehn Reviewers ramble actually! LoL! I will update faster next time!  
  
Crazy-Fruits-Basket-Fan - WOW! Thankies! Okay, I won't! I no, y do flamers flame neway? I mean, have they nothing better 2 do? Also, I didn't c her writing nething better, so she can't judge me! (however u can) LoL! THANKIES 4 REVIEWING!  
J-dog- (gasps) OMG! That's 1 of my best compliments thus far! Okay, I'll keep ya posted! Thankies so much! And about Robin goin crazy… I wanted him 2.. I mean, the way that he gaped at Star when they were in space during betrothed… it just proves that he'd go crazy without her! (that and I wanted him 2! HAHAHA!)  
  
Deathlioness- okay! Thanks! This is my 1st Drama and I was kinda hoping that it would be! I just updated.. But I'll try 2 make it sooner next chapter! (by the way, where'd u come up w/ such a morbid/cool name? God, I can never do that!)  
  
Riles! Guess wat! U inspired me w/ ur GREAT review 2 write more! OMG! Okay… the sequel's 1st chappie is DEFINITELY being dedicated 2 u! (the 1st chap of the sequel cuz I want it 2 b sorta special.. I read a flamer's review b4 urs and U really saved my butt there. THANX SO MUCH! Sorry about the lazy snipers… but hey, I'll update sooner next time!  
  
Starsweetie- I tried! I'm so sorry if it wasn't fast enough!  
  
WingedUnicorn123 (Winna)- WOW! That is so cool! Well I do have a spell checker… it's just that it sometimes is lazy and skips a word… so yea. THANK U SO MUCH! Okay… I'll make BB n Rae kiss… it's just I'm kinda waiting 4 the right time… and god knows when THAT will be… (but it WILL b sometimes soon I hope) Okay, Sorry if there wasn't so much BB/Rae in this chapter, I was feeling a bit tense when I wrote it.  
  
Mariana- Okay, 2 words… THANK and U!! It's alright! I actually laughed cing it cuz I did a similar review (cept instead of !! It was NO! LoL)  
  
ldytranquilty- OMG! THANK U SO MUCH! And 2 think that I thought I'd b flamed left and right! HEA! SO COOL! KEEP REVIEWING PLZ!  
  
Rose Vardell- YAY! I was hoping 4 it 2 b DRAMATIC! THANKU! OMG! I gots lots of pples 2 email telling them I updated… wow... THANKU! LoL, Teenage? Well yea… he's heartless alright! (and that's wat makes him the villan! LoL.)  
  
Starfire983- (hides behind little brother) DON'T HURT ME! LoL! Okay! I updated… u can stop looking at me like that now… (runs) THANKS!  
  
Aquatmarine- THANX!  
  
Spazzfire- WOW! SO COOL THAT U CAN'T WAIT!  
  
LIZZIE! I no, but he's supposed 2 b sick he's... uh, Lexus! Well, I kinda want it 2 b longer, so I'm teeter-tottering between letting Lexus get her again or 2 end it here… I'M SO glad u don't mind!  
  
Orangespice- Uh… thank u?  
  
D-I-WaRrIa- I'm SO SORRY! My parents have decided 2 put up a cerfew and THREW ME OFF! OKAY! I WILL review this time! LoL… OK! I WILL!  
  
Brogramn- I'm so glad that u want the "under the weather" thing 2 end… and it did! (I think…) I luv it when u review! Ur reviews sumhow inspire me and make me happy! THANKIES SO MUCH!!! I am so glad u r writing again! YAY! Thanx… I didn't really notice… (OMG, I am actually blushing right now… OMG!!) I'm so glad u liked it! YAY! (does victory dance) Onli thing is now that I'm not sad… I'm going thru a REAL SLUMP! This is BADDD! O well… I think I need ur advice again! I will keep in touch!  
  
Clueless90- THANX! (as always, hehe ) OKAY!  
  
Bunny133- OMG! THANKS SO MUCH! (especially 4 the note 2 happy 2 flame this story… it made me feel TONS better! (hugs u) THANKIES SO MUCH.  
  
Well, that's all! THANK U SO MUCH U GUYZ… UR REVIEWS HAVE MADE ME FEEL AWSOME! As Always,  
  
Ruby 


	7. UNDER THE MOONLIGHT LAST CHAPTER!

Alright! The long awaited chapter! Okay, I had no idea where I wad going w/ this... So I hope that it's okay! This chapter is dedicated 2 Riles… (that is if he/she doesn't have me killed…) Okay then, w/ that In mind, let's move on!  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans... (pulls out lightning staff) but I will soon! MWAHAHA! (AHEM)  
  
As Always,  
  
Marchwarden's Blueeyed Shadow (S)  
  
()()()  
  
Under the Moonlight  
  
()()()  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
()  
  
The three titans ran into a rundown house which was surrounded with broken police lines. Raven sped through a door under the staircase. BeastBoy followed, "Raven? Raven, what are you doing?"  
  
The metal man hurried quickly and held onto his stomach as he walked down the stairs which Raven and flown down and prepared his sonic cannon. And as soon as he reached the bottom of the stairs he saw something that infuriated him, a boy with sandy hair and violet eyes was about to finish Robin.  
  
And after that, something peculiar happened, Robin was covered in black energy and carried toward the ceiling and Lexus smashed his foot into the floor. Robin yelled, "Raven?" And the boy looked absolutely and thoroughly angered. Raven descended from her position on the ceiling and lightly onto the floor, "Yes?"  
  
A certain green changeling appeared in front of them and Cyborg stepped forward, "Where's Star?" Robin raced over to her but Lexus got there first and took out yet another knife, "Come to give her a goodbye kiss?"  
  
Raven screamed out and the knife floated and threw itself into a wall, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" BeastBoy Changed into a ram and charged into the blonde boy. Robin unbound Starfire's other ankle and picked her up. Cyborg cheered, but their victory was short-lived because the window at the very edge of the wall shattered and from the dust three familiar figures crawled out. Beastboy gasped, it was…  
  
"Jinx, Mammoth, Gizmo." Raven stated monotonously. The three jumped onto the floor and the pink-haired sorceress laughed, "You didn't think that Slade would leave his newest member to a mission all alone, now did you?"  
  
Gizmo shook his head laughing in his annoying sissy voice, "You shouldn't expect much of these crud munchers, Jinx."  
  
Mammoth remained silent before running into BeastBoy and getting his fist ready. BeastBoy transformed into a mammoth and smashed him into the wall as Raven blocked an attack from Jinx. Cyborg however, did not have as much luck with Gizmo seeing to the fact that the kid was on his back, trying to deactivate him.  
  
Robin ran in the direction of the stairs but was stopped by a hand clutching hard onto his foot and a silky voice muttered weakly, "Not so fast." BeastBoy yelled, "What mission is that?"  
  
"Bringing back his trinket." The evil sorceress drawled out slowly.  
  
The green teen was confused but Robin understood exactly what it meant and kicked his foot out, but Lexus never let go. Instead the idiot clung on tighter. Robin yelled, "Get off! STOP IT!"  
  
"No, I will never stop."  
  
Robin accidentally dropped Starfire and started out brawling with Lexus again and the latter advanced on him, grabbing him by the throat and chocking him. Robin had little oxygen left and was about to let go… the last thing he saw was a flash of green.  
  
()  
  
"What happened?" was the first thing Robin said when he woke up. Cyborg was by his side and smiled weakly, "Well, you blacked out right when Starfire somehow got up and basically kicked that kid's butt."  
  
"Starfire? We got her? We won?" Robin perked up, but Cyborg looked at him sadly, "Well, almost. I don't remember much because Gizmo temporarily shut my systems down, but Raven can tell you. RAVEN!"  
  
The dark empath floated into the room, "What?"  
  
Robin answered for the metal man, "What happened to Starfire?"  
  
"She…" Raven sighed, "She's a tamaraian, her body has extremely good antibodies that help her wounds heal almost instantly after she receives them. But they require her powers to activate, and the chains that held her to that wall drained the powers from her, apparently an experiment that Lexus had. But what he didn't know was that it also sucked the life out from her. So when we took out the chains…"  
  
Cyborg finished, "Her powers returned to her and the antibodies woke up. The problem is that her power came back slowly because so much life was taken out of her, it took a while to retrieve."  
  
"Well that explains how she got up, but not what happened." The leader said impatiently.  
  
The dark empath sighed again, "She was able to get up and use her starbolts, but she had little energy left and should have waited. But anyhow she got up and threw all the starbolts she could at Lexus and passed out. She wasted what little energy she had to save you Robin, and now she has little left… she might not make it."  
  
Robin growled, "Well where is she?! We must save her!"  
  
"Robin, she's in the infirmary. But don't get your hopes up." She finished.  
  
The leader ran to the hospital wing of the tower so quickly, it looked like he was flying. He shoved the door aside and there he saw her lying down peacefully on the bed. The teenage hero rushed to her side and placed a hand on her soft cheek.  
  
Raven looked at them sadly, "Her health isn't very good. It's not just her physical health Robin, her mental and spiritual. There's been turmoil in her mind for a while now and her physical health absolutely depends on her spirit getting better if she is to live. The only thing you can do is sit there and hope."  
  
Then, she left figuring that she wasn't helping much, she wasn't good at this kind of advice. She walked slowly over into the kitchen and got a plate of spaghetti and sat to eat. BeastBoy was eating the same with tofu meatballs and Cyborg's was loaded with real meat. And an awkward silence hung in the soft air around them as they ate until Cyborg looked at his arm, "Robin's been sitting with Star for over an hour now. Shouldn't we get him?"  
  
The empath shook her head, "No. He is about to lose the person he cares most about… leave them be. I can't help but feel guilty because there is nothing that I can do. Her health is on the line, and if her spirit does not get well she will die."  
  
Silence once again loomed about when suddenly an idea struck the vegetarian, "Your mirror!" Raven looked at him strange, "Say what?" BeastBoy stood up, "Your mirror took us to your mind, can it not take us to Starfire's?"  
  
"No, that mirror is a special portal to my mind, and mine only. But… I have an idea, BeastBoy, go get me one of Starfire's mirrors and some of her most beloved things." She tried her best to smile.  
  
Cyborg laughed, "Does Robin count?" Raven semi-glared at him then smirked, "No."  
  
()  
  
"Okay, if I get this right, I can make a portal to Starfire's mind. Hand me that candle, BeastBoy." Raven took a deep breath and began to calm down. She was about to do something that could alter Starfire's life, it was a bit scary. If she got it wrong, she could accrue even more damage to the poor alien girl.  
  
The green teen did as he was told and asked, "Remind me why one of Star's most beloved items is a candle?" Raven sighed in annoyance, "It's scented. And she's had it for more than a year. Apparently, lavender lilac is her favorite fragrance. And since I want little questions so I can concentrate, I will explain the others as well. The green Star pendant because she treated it with much care, like it was about to break at any moment, the letter from her mother because her mother is obviously dead, that dried rose because… if she didn't love it, why did she have it dried? Besides, it's from Tamaran. The fountain because she loves water and any moving body of it, and finally that old photo album because it holds pictures of everyone she holds dear."  
  
The two boys and gaped at her then asked at the same time, "How do you know that much about her?" At this she nearly laughed, "Because I don't waste away my brain cells in front of a pointless game." The other titans glared at her she took the mirror in her hands and closed her eyes, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Instantly the other items started floating and she started chanting louder with the building up of her concentration on the objects and the mirror, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos… Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos! AZARATH, METRION, ZINTHOS!"  
  
Suddenly all the things engulfed by black energy started whirling around in a circle above Raven, with the mirror in the exact middle. The black started swirling into blue, then to red, to green, to black again, and then into white as it all entered the mirror and a bright ring of energy burst out from the glass trinket and knocked everyone over except for the empath. Finally the mirror descended and softly placed itself back in her hands. She panted and laid the portal on Starfire's bed and rushed to the kitchen to make some tea.  
  
()  
  
"You delayed saving Star to make tea?!" A green changeling waved his arms up and down in the air. The dark sorceress merely nodded and placed the empty cup on the table. Cyborg shut the green teen up, "Look BB, she's been through a lot. She just made a portal into someone else's mind. I'm sure she's going to be famished."  
  
Raven smiled slightly and took comfort in the silence, her head hurt and she needed to rest before testing the portal. It drained a lot of her powers to make it and she was surprised she hadn't fainted. Her eyes closed and she relaxed her mind. Her emotions were too tired to annoy her and she rested in ease.  
  
BeastBoy smiled at her, she was so pretty when she slept. Her eyes were closed lightly and she looked finally at peace. She didn't wear that angry face she wore during the day, she did not hide behind her faceless mask. This was her, the real her. The relaxed Raven. Out of all her expressions, he decided he loved this one most. This one was calm, peaceful, kind, serene. It gave out a sense of soft radiance, tranquility and content happiness. And suddenly, he found that he couldn't take his eyes off her. She was too beautiful.  
  
The metal man took in a breath and looked at the two with admiration. They were perfect for each other, it was transparent. But they wouldn't admit just yet, no. They would in good time, but until then, quiet moments like these were good enough. He only wished that he could be worthy of someone so great. Now don't get me wrong, he was not at all in love with our favorite goth, not at all. He just wanted to be worthy of someone who would be as perfect for him as Raven was for BeastBoy. But he could wait, someone would come along soon enough, and would be just as sweet he knew it. He would wait patiently for his time.  
  
Raven stirred and broke the silence and BB took it as a hint saying, "Try this, trust me. Sleep is good." He took the advice and changed into a puppy before curling up beside her. Cyborg went to go to sleep and smiled for the first time in a long while at the sweet scene before him.  
  
()  
  
Robin held onto Starfire's hand and cried silently. He didn't want her to go, not now. She couldn't leave him now. He buried his face in her delicate shoulder, "Don't go. Don't go Star, don't go. Please, I can't bear such pain. Please Starfire, don't let go."  
  
There was no response. Her body didn't even move. And even warmer tears streamed down the leaders face. His mask was secured as tight was it normally was, his hair was up, and everything seemed back to normal for him, except his broken heart. He desperately held onto her for dear life, "Hold on, Star. Don't let go. Look at all you've got to live for. You've got a great home, good friends, and have guys hitting on you wherever you go. Now I'll admit that last one isn't very pleasing to me, but…"  
  
"Robin, Raven's found a way that she can maybe save her. Go to sleep and get some rest. She'll be okay." Robin's favorite guy friend comforted him from the door way, "You need the rest, Robin. Don't put yourself in danger too." Robin only nodded and Cy left. He turned back to his Star and cried once more.  
  
()  
  
The next morning the titans all awoke with eagerness to save their alien companion and fear on the outcome of their tries. Raven walked into Starfire's room where everyone else was waiting for her and took a seat on the circular bed. Robin asked surprisingly calmly, "Can I go in with you?" the dark empath shook her head in a reply, "No. Since my powers made this portal, only my powers can activate it. And after yesterday, I've only got enough energy do put one person in."  
  
BeastBoy sighed, "Then why not let Robin go?" Cyborg pointed to a book Raven had shoved at him that morning, "Because it's easier to do herself with her own powers… it takes less energy. And if she's to get in and out of the mirror alive, she needs all the spare energy she can get." Raven nodded, "See what you learn when you pick up a book?"  
  
Finally it was time for her to go into Starfire's mind and she chanted, "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos. Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos." Bright exuberant colors started swirling around her and her cloak rose in the air as she focused harder, "Azarath, Metrion, ZINTHOS!" The three witnessing titans looked in awe at the colors and a voice started flowing out soothingly. It was a sort of therapeutic voice, but it wasn't Raven's… or so it seemed. It sang a song that had no words, but a definite feeling. The voice was joined by others exactly like it and the boys looked at the empath curiously until the mirror zapped her image into itself and she was gone.  
  
Cyborg flipped the book open and started reading furiously. He truly wanted to know what the voices were. He found it and read aloud, "Singing will be heard. The voices belong to the emotions of the person being transferred into the portal." The other two boys grabbed the book and read it for themselves. God, Raven's books were interesting.  
  
()  
  
A dark sorceress looked around and down at herself. She was cloaked in white, all her emotions were contained within herself… good. She looked around her and found a girl with vibrant red hair was crouched over sadly staring onto the blankness that was her mind. Raven walked over to her, "Starfire, look up."  
  
The girl did as she was told and gasped, "Raven? What are you doing here?" Raven ignored this and continued, "Starfire, we're in your mind and I need to speak to you. Robin can't live without you by his side, he needs you to wake up." She looked at the empath sadly, "Robin would not wish me to be by his side as nothing more than a friend. It does not matter whether I wake up or not. Besides, I do not even know how."  
  
"Starfire, he DOES care about you, even more than a friend if that is somehow consoling to you. We need you to wake up and live with us, Star. If you lay here longer, you will die. And Robin cannot bare that." The sorceress replied. Starfire shook her head, "I don't know. Friend Raven, you would not lie to me no?" "DO you think that I would lie?" was her response.  
  
Starfire shook her head, "No." Raven sighed, "Robin loves you, Starfire. You have to take this chance. Do you want Robin to die because you're not there? If you die, you'll never get married, never have children, never watch movies with us, never look confused when BeastBoy teases you, never do anything fun." The redhead thought and didn't want Robin to die because of her. It was selfish and wrong, "How do I wake up?"  
  
Raven sighed, half in relief, half in curiosity, "You have to except life, and let the force run through you. I don't know how you're going to do it, but you have to. You have to except the person you are and let your spirit flow. Don't hold back, that's how you got here." A bright light started flashing and Raven sighed, "I must go soon. Starfire, wake up. Oh, and one last thing, I know about Tamaraians. I know how if you fall in love with one person, you will love them your whole life. That's what made you hold back, I know. Star, take the chance and there will be rewards, I promise."  
  
The alien nodded and closed her eyes and let go. She had to live, she didn't want her friends crying or dying because of her. And even if she stayed alone forever, she had to do it. Raven smiled for the first time in a long time and her last moments in Starfire's mind were happy. Before she left, she saw green spreading around, a water fall appearing behind her, Voices singing, happiness flowing. Starfire did what she was supposed to do, at least that's what Raven thought.  
  
()  
  
A dark empath flew onto the soft carpet of Starfire's room and looked around, "Where's Robin?" Cyborg shrugged, "Where do you think?" Good point. BeastBoy yawned, "I don't know about you guys, but I am going to see if Starfire woke up."  
  
They all rushed to the infirmary and smiled at what they saw. Robin was right next to Starfire and Starfire looked as healthy as ever. She put a hand to her head, "Ow, my head… Robin?" He smiled for the first time in what had seemed an eternity, "Starfire!" And a very strange thing happened, he hugged her with a death hug. Why was this strange? It was supposed to be the other way around.  
  
Raven tugged the other two boys by their ears, "C'mon, let's leave them be." Cyborg whined, "Aw, c'mon Raven! It was just getting to the good part!" BeastBoy nodded, "Rae!" And they were off. The leader let go of Starfire and she smiled and cried with happiness, "Oh Robin! I am so happy to see you!" But Robin heard of hint of sadness in her voice, "What's wrong?" "Nothing." The redhead blushed.  
  
"No, something's wrong, and you're going to tell me." He insisted. The alien blushed, "Robin? Might we go to the roof and enjoy the look of the city?"  
  
"Of coarse."  
  
()  
  
Robin looked at his feet and thought, 'This will be hard.' He blushed and took Starfire's hand, "Um, Star?" She nodded, "Yes, Robin?" His gaze moved back to his feet and he prayed that they would swallow him up and then he could tell her, "Starfire… I uh…" Starfire sighed and held both of his hands, "Robin? I have to tell you something. Now before I tell you this thing of importance, please make me a promise that if you shall say no and do the breaking of my heart, that we will still be friends?"  
  
The teenage hero looked at her with confusion stamped all over his face, "Yes. I promise." She shuddered, "Robin, I have this feeling in my heart around you and it is weird and… it feels like I am on fire right here." the sweet and innocent girl pointed to where her heart was, "And I know what this feeling is, but I am afraid to tell you." He pulled her closer, "Why? You know that you can tell me anything." "Yes, but I am afraid that you will not feel like I do and will do the 'breaking of my heart' and I do not want that."  
  
He smiled, "Tell me what you want to say, Star." Starfire smiled at the nickname and blushed, "I um, have the feeling of love for you, Robin." Shock filled every part of his body and his face turned a lovely shade of red as he whispered, "I love you too, Star." And before they knew it, their lips were connected and now matter how cold they were before, they were warmer than ever now. Robin pulled her as close as she could possibly be to him and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Little did they know that the other three titans were smiling at them right then, and Raven put black bubbles around their heads, so they wouldn't break it up. And so there they stood, kissing and wishing that their moment would never end, under the moonlight.  
  
()  
  
A/N: YES! I HAVE FINALLY FINISHED IT AND CAN NOW WORK ON THE SEQUEL! YAY! I AM SO HAPPY AND AM TOUCHED BY ALL MY LOVELY REVIEWS!! Here's my responses!  
  
Lizzie! That's good thyat u don't mind cuz I'm callin u Lizzie! OO! I will and AND THRILLED THAT U R GONNA READ THE SEQUEL! I've already started, but it might b a while cuz I'm gonna edit it and edit it until I am pleased w/ it... that might take a while! U spelled everything perfectly and well, I think this chapter answered ur question! Hope ur not so nervous nemore!  
  
Riles! DON'T KILL ME! (takes cover under sofa and snickers) I do hope u realize that if u shot me, there'd b no more fics! (stops snickering) But hey, watever! SORRY BOUT THE CLIFFIE!  
  
MILLI AND RON! U REVIEWED! OMG! (faints) ...  
  
StarfireRobinalways- THANKIES! THANKIES! THANKIES! STAR LIVES!  
  
Spazzfire- I am trying not 2 laugh... (laughs) OF COARSE I'm evil! LoL, just kidding! (gasps) THANX SO MUCH 4 the comment about the battle between Robin and Lexus, at first, I was realli scared that it wasn't good enough! THANKIES!  
  
Clueless90- Thanku and I just did! (did I say THANKS?!)  
  
RobinRox13- LoL! Yea! It is kinda funni and makes sense! Well, the last reviewer who rambled ended up w/ my sn and has been and AWSOME friend of mine... here, my im is Uwishuwereme1713... IM ME SOON!  
  
Angels624- FANKU! (that's THANKU! In my launguage!) (gasps) DON'T DO NETHING NAUGHTY!  
  
Crazy-Fruits-basket-fan - THANKS SO MUCh 4 not giving it away and I am glad it was a suspenseful cliffie... well u said good, but that's the same thing right? LoL! THANKS!  
  
Zeldagurlie- (gasps) SUM1 JUST SAID THAT MY WORK WAS EXELLENT! WHEEE!!! (does dance) THANKIES SO MUCH AND I ASSURE U THERE WILL B A LOT MORE IN THE SEQUEL!  
  
jj-dog - OMG. KEEP REVIEWING 4 MY FICS DUDE! U SO TOTALLY ROCK! THANKIES SO MUCH! U have NO idea how good it makes me feel reading happy reviews! O, and tell ur best friend I said hi then!  
  
Starfire983- NO IT IS NOT THE END! THIS WAS THE END! That is until the sequel, but O WELL! THANKS! MWAHAHAHA! Good evil laugh by the way!  
  
SoSweet465- THANKIES SO MUCH! (all these good reviews r makin me hYper!) HAHAHA! THANKIES!  
  
Poochie14- THANKIES SO MUCH! I WILL KEEP WRITING! (waves) BYE!  
  
A/N: I AM SO GLAD THAT U GUYZ HAVE SUPPORTED ME THRU ALL THIS! U GUYZ ROCK MY WORLD AND KEEP ME ON DA LINE! ROCK ON!!!! 


End file.
